I Hate You But, I Love You
by iekha12693
Summary: Kim Ryeowook! Seorang namja manis yang begitu mengidolakan seorang idol yang sangat terkenal, dan berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Memiliki seorang musuh bebuyutan sejak kecil bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan sangat membencinya. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa orang yang dia benci malah menjadi cinta sejatinya. KyuWook Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate You! But, I Love You!**

**KyuWook**

**By Iekha12693**

**Special FF for Lailatul Magfiroh…! I hope you like it…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ..::KyuWook::.. **

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, dengan cat tembok yang berwarna putih bersih. Diruangan minimalis tersebut, kita dengan mudah bisa menemukan berbagai macam peralatan memasak. Yah! bisa dipastikan bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah dapur.

" na na na na… na na na na na… " seorang namja manis, yang tampak sedang menata dengan serius sebuah cake berbentuk bundar didepannya. Dia mendendangkan sebuah lagu, dengan gumaman – gumaman yang tidak jelas. Dia sesekali menggoyang – goyangkan pinggulnya kekiri dan kekanan. Atau bahkan sampai menari - nari dengan gerakan yang aneh.

'cklek'

" Wookie – ah! Banana cake, untuk meja no.23 " ucap seorang namja tampan berwajah oriental, yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang namja manis. Yang tengah menata sebuah kue dimeja dihadapannya.

" nde! Sebentar lagi selesai " ujar namja manis yang tidak lain bernama Wookie, atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Ryeowook. Pada namja tampan tadi, yang hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

" nah! Selesai…. Ini! " Ryeowook menyerahkan cake yang sudah jadi kepada namja itu.

Namja tampan itu menerimanya dengan kening berkerut " sudah jadi? Cepat sekali "

" tentu saja! aku 'kan sudah ahli dalam bidang ini. Jadi tidak heran kalau aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Sudahlah! Hangeng gege bawa saja cake itu keluar, nanti orang yang memesan menunggu kelamaan lagi " ucap Ryeowook, sembari mendorong Hangeng untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

" arra! Arra! Tapi kau tidak perlu mendorongku seperti itu " protes Hangeng tidak terima didorong – dorong seperti itu.

Ryeowook berhenti mendorongnya " hehe… mianhae "

Langit sudah berwarna jingga di ujung sana. Namun, suasana di café saat itu masih terlihat ramai pengunjung. Ryeowook saja sampai kewalahan, untuk membuat kue pada setiap pelanggan. Hangeng dan Shindong yang bertugas sebagai pelayan, juga harus rela bolak – balik ke dapur. Sungmin yang bertugas sebagai kasir, menatap kasihan pada Hangeng, yang notabene adalah namja chingunya. Dia melirik kearah sampingnya, yang dimana disana duduk seorang namja cantik. Yang terlihat santai, sambil mengutek kukunya yang tampak bening.

Namja cantik itu menoleh kepadanya " mwo? " tanyanya datar namun menusuk.

" a-anyeo, sajangmin! " kilah Sungmin gugup. Dia sangat takut jika sudah berhadapan dengan namja itu.

" eoh! " namja itu kembali berkutat dengan kukunya. Mengindahkan para pegawainya, yang terlihat sudah capek melayani setiap pelanggan yang baru datang. Dan jangan lupakan Ryeowook. Yang saat itu, hanya sendirian didapur untuk membuat begitu banyak kue pesanan.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Taman bunga yang luas. Dengan berbagai macam warna menghiasi. Seekor kupu – kupu dengan hiasan warna cantik, terbang mendekati seorang namja manis, yang tengah duduk menyandar didepan sebuah pohon. Mata sipitnya membulat senang menatap kupu – kupu tersebut. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha untuk menangkap sang kupu – kupu. Namun, kupu – kupu itu justru terbang menjauhinya.

Namja itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya untuk mengejar kupu – kupu itu. Namun, kupu – kupu itu tiba – tiba menghilang. Digantikan dengan seorang namja tampan, yang mengenakan tuxedo putih. Namja tampan itu berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum, membuat mata sipitnya tampak tinggal segaris.

Dan sedetik kemudian. Pakaian namja manis itu langsung berubah. Tergantikan dengan tuxedo yang juga berwarna putih. Membuat mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih, yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Mereka berjalan mendekat, menghapus jarak yang sempat menghalang. Dan tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar, mereka berdua mulai mendekatkan wajah masing – masing. Mereka menutup mata saat bibir mereka sudah hampir menyatu. Namja manis itu memajukan bibirnya. Semakin dekat…. Sedikit lagi…. dan….

PLETAK

" aawww… ahpeuda ( sakit sekali ) " keluh seorang namja, saat sebuah spidol dengan telak mengenai keningnya. Dia mengusap – ngusap keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Seseorang datang menghampirinya " Kim Ryeowook! Sudah berapa kali seongsaenim katakan padamu. Jangan tidur disaat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung "

Ryeowook membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup. " ah! Joeseonghamnida seongsaenim! " ucapnya dengan kepala menunduk.

" arasso! Ssaem harap ini yang terakhir "

" nde, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi "

Namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai ssaem tersebut, berjalan kembali kedepan. Dan mulai menjelaskan kembali materi yang sempat tertunda.

" haahhhh… ternyata hanya mimpi " gumam Ryeowook kecewa. Dan kembali melanjutkan acara tidurnya, tanpa takut ketahuan kembali.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Suasana toko saat itu masih terlihat sepi. Belum ada seorangpun pengunjung yang datang. Heechul sang pemilik toko, tengah mengerahkan para pegawainya untuk membersihkan toko tersebut. Sebelum ada pengunjung yang datang.

Ryeowook melap kaca dengan sangat malas. Rasanya dia ingin tiduran saja saat itu. Namun mengingat betapa galaknya sang atasan, dia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Dia seringkali menghela nafas, menghasilkan gumpalan uap dikaca yang sedang dilapnya.

Tiba – tiba dari arah kanan. Sebuah mini bus melintas tepat didepannya. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga. Dia menatap bus itu dengan serius, sampai akhirnya bus tersebut menghilang diujung jalan. Dia sesekali berdecak kagum.

Namun jangan salah sangka dulu. Karena yang sebenarnya dia kagumi bukanlah bus itu. Melainkan gambar seorang namja yang tercetak jelas dipermukaan bus itu. Seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun ini diidolakannnya. Seseorang yang bernama Kim Yesung. Seorang penyanyi, model dan sekaligus aktor terkenal yang tengah naik daun saat ini.

Heechul yang saat itu tengah mengomando para pegawainya, tanpa sengaja melihat Ryeowook yang asyik bengong menatap kearah jalanan. Dia berdecak kesal dan kemudian menghampiri namja tersebut. Dijewernya kuping kiri namja manis itu, membuahkan ringisan kesakitan.

" aishhh! Heechul hyeong! Telingaku sakit "

Heechul semakin menarik telinganya " yak! sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan hyeong saat berada ditoko. Karena disini statusku sebagai atasanmu. Arrachi? "

" ahhh… nde, nde! Arasso hyeo- eh! Sajangmin maksudnya "

Heechul tersenyum puas, dengan tangannya yang masih menjewer kuping Ryeowook.

" eumm… sajangnim! " panggil Ryeowook

" nde? "

" bisakah sajangnim melepaskan telingaku sekarang? telingaku sudah mati rasa "

Heechul langsung melepaskan tangannya " ahaha.. mianhae! " ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Namun bagi Ryeowook dan pegawai lainnya senyum itu justru terlihat sangat mengerikan.

" sekarang lanjutkan pekerjaannya yah! "

" nee… "

" anak manis " Heechul mengacak – acak gemas rambut kecoklatan Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook langsung menepisnya dan menatap kesal padanya. Tapi Heechul tidak terlalu perduli, karena dia langsung berjalan menuju kursi pribadinya, dan mulai bercermin.

Ryeowook melirik sebentar ketempat Heechul " dasar nenek sihir " umpatnya pelan.

" aku mendengarmu Ryeowookie…. " sahut Heechul. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit tersentak. Dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Suasana kelas tampak sangat ribut saat ini. Beberapa siswa asyik mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. dan beberapa lagi ada yang membaca buku dengan tenang dikursinya. Dan ada juga yang saling melempar – lempar gulungan kertas pada siswa lainnya. atau sekedar saling kejar – kejaran mengelilingi ruangan. Dan bahkan ada yang sedang tertidur dipojokan.

KRIEEETTTT

Suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan kegiatan para siswa tersebut. Seorang namja tampan dan tinggi memasuki ruangan yang tiba – tiba menjadi senyap. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja guru. Diletakkannya bukunya dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh siswa, yang terlihat begitu kagum pada ketampanan wajahnya.

" sebelum memulai pelajarannya. Ssaem akan membaca absen dulu "

" Lee Taemin! "

" hadir "

" Shim Changmin "

" hadir "

" Choi Sulli "

" hadir "

" Jessica "

" hadir "

" Lee Jinki "

" hadir "

" Liu Xian Hua "

" hadir "

" Kim Ryeowook "

"…"

" Kim Ryeowook "

"…"

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku absen. Dia memperhatikan tiap wajah siswanya. Dan tatapannya berhenti pada seorang namja, yang tampak tertidur pulas di mejanya. " Kim Ryeowook " panggilnya sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak ada sahutan.

Henry yang mejanya bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook, langsung mengguncang tubuh namja itu. " yak! Wookie.. ireona " dia terus mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook dan sesekali melirik kearah Siwon berada.

" Wookie – ah! Ppalli ireona " ucapnya sekali lagi. Namun namja manis itu hanya menggeliat pelan dan kembali tidur.

Siwon berjalan mendekati meja Ryeowook. Dia mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook pelan. Namun Ryeowook malah menepis kasar tangannya.

" aisshhh… apa sih Hen? Jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku mau tidur nih! " gumamnya tanpa membuka mata.

Siwon yang tampak kesal kembali mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook. Dan itu mmebuat Ryeowook semakin kesal. " yak! Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku. Pergi sana! "

" oh! Jadi kau sudah berani mengusir gurumu sendiri heum? "

Ryeowook langsung membelalakkan matanya. Dengan gerakan slow motion, dia membalikkan badannnya. Dan tampaklah wajah Siwon yang sudah memerah karena marah.

" KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA! "

**..::KyuWook::..**

Ryeowook berjalan sendirian dikoridor. Dia sesekali mengumpat kesal atas kesialannya hari ini. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya saat sudah tiba didepan sebuah pintu, yang terdapat tulisan 'Choi seongsaenim's room'. Diketuknya pintu tersebut, dan sahutan dari dalam langsung menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Dia membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Dan langsung masuk setelah menutupnya kembali. " annyeong seongsaenim! " sapanya ramah.

" hmm… cepat duduk "

Ryeowook menurut. Dia langsung duduk dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan namja yang berstatus gurunya tersebut. Siwon membuka lembaran dari buku ditangannya dan mulai membaca setiap isinya.

" Kim Ryeowook! Membolos pelajaran Matematika sebanyak dua kali. Absent sebanyak lima kali. Datang terlambat sebanyak sepuluh kali. Dan terakhir sering melamun dan tertidur disaat jam pelajaran berlangsung " Siwon menutup buku tersebut dan menatap intens pada Ryeowook yang saat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" apa kau tahu maksud dari semua itu? "

" animnida seongsaenim " jawab Ryeowook polos tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya " apa kau tidak tahu bahwa nilai matematikamu rendah semua! "

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya " jeongmalyo seongsaenim? "

" nde! Dan itu artinya kau tidak bisa mengikuti ujian "

" hajiman seongsaenim! Aku benar – benar tidak menguasai matematika "

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu, jika kau hanya asyik tidur dan melamun dikelas. Dan apalagi membolos "

" mianhae… "

" arra! Sebagai jalan keluarnya. Kau harus dibimbing oleh seseorang "

" nugu? "

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya menyuruh seseorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu diluar untuk segera masuk. Seorang namja tinggi memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan tanpa disuruh, dia langsung duduk dikursi yang berada tepat disamping Ryeowook yang tengah membelalakan matanya.

" perkenalkan. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, yang akan membimbingmu untuk belajar matematika "

" seongsaenim! Kenapa harus dia? "

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya " memangnya kenapa dengan Kyuhyun – ssi? Kau 'kan tahu sendiri bahwa dia adalah siswa paling pintar disekolah ini "

" iya.. tapi- "

" tidak ada penolakan. Mulai hari ini juga, dia akan mengajarimu "

" keundae seongsaenim! "

" apa kata – kataku kurang jelas? Sekarang, keluarlah dan belajarlah dengan rajin. Cho Kyuhyun – ssi! Aku harap kau bisa mengajarinya dengan benar "

" ne! seongsaenim tenang saja. Aku jamin, dia akan menjadi siswa yang pintar nanti " Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang sama sekal tidak ingin bertatapan dengannya.

'sial! Kenapa harus dia? Bisa mati perlahan aku kalau sama dia. Ukkhh.!'

Kyuhyun yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja manis disampingnya hanya menyeringai. Dia yakin, bahwa namja manis itu pasti tengah mengumpatnya dalam hati. Apalagi dengan gelagat Ryeowook, yang seringkali melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan benci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yang request. Semoga suka yah! mian kalo gaje dan jelek…**

**Tapi, saya tetap berharap anda mau mereview.!**

**So, Mind to review please….!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate You! But, I Love You!**

**KyuWook**

**By Iekha12693**

**.**

**A/N: Annyeong haseyo chingudeul! #melambai2 gaje**

**Author datang membawa chapter 2. Hehe.. adakah yang nungguin ff ini? #celingakcelinguk**

**Yesungdahlah! Langsung baca ff nya aja ne~**

**Check it out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..::KyuWook::..**

" Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku begitu sial hari ini? Haahhhh… " Umpat seorang namja mungil nan manis pada dirinya sendiri. Bibir cherry-nya tak henti – hentinya mengumpat kesal, mengingat kejadian yang tadi menimpanya disekolah. Dan tak diperdulikannya orang – orang yang menatapnya aneh dijalanan.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki sebuah perpustakaan besar dikota itu. Bunyi khas pintu terbuka terdengar sangat jelas diruangan yang sepi itu.

Seorang namja tinggi menatapnya tajam. " Why did you come late huh? "

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. " Better late than never right? "

" Yak! Neo! Sudah terlambat masih berani melawanku huh! "

" _Arassoyo seongsaenim!_ Aku terlambat dan aku minta maaf " Ryeowook langsung mengambil tempat disalah satu meja yang berada didekat jendela dan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Dia sangat tidak ingin berdebat atau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Lagipula, dia hanya pelu menyelesaikan beberapa soal dari namja tampan itu dan kemudian pulang.

Kyuhyun duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya, meski terhalangi sebuah meja. Dikeluarkannya selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook yang tampak enggan menerimanya. Ryeowook mengambil kertas tersebut dan mencoba membaca setiap deretan kalimat yang terteras disana. Dan, sedetik kemudian matanya melotot menatap kertas tersebut.

" IGE MWOYA? "

" Aisshhh… Jangan teriak - teriak seperti itu. Kau mau membuatku tuli eoh? "

" _Anio.. Keundae ige mwoya?_ "

" Apa kau buta? Itu soal babo! "

" Yak! Aku tahu ini soal! Tapi kenapa harus sebanyak ini? Kau mau membunuhku eoh? "

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. " Jangan cerewet dan jawab saja semua soalnya! Lagipula soal itu juga tidak banyak kok! Hanya ada 100 nomor " Ujarnya enteng.

Ryeowook menatapnya horror. " Seratus nomor kau bilang tidak banyak? _Neo micyeosseo?_ "

" _Wae?_ Bukankah itu lebih sedikit daripada 200? "

" Aisshhh… Aku 'kan baru belajar, jadi seharusnya kau memberiku 5 nomor dulu sebagai permulaan "

" Kau bukan anak TK lagi Kim Ryeowook! Jadi kerjakan saja! Aku beri kau waktu 1 jam "

" _Mwo?_ Satu jam? "

" Hmm! _Wae?_ Kau mau aku mengurangi waktunya? "

" _Anio!_ "

" Makanya sekarang kerjakan! Waktumu sudah berkurang dan bakalan habis dengan sia - sia jika kau protes terus "

Ryeowook membeo ucapan Kyuhyun dan dengan sangat berat hati dia mengeluarkan bolpointnya dan memulai untuk mengerjakan soalnya.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi kertas jawaban Ryeowook masih kosong seperti tadi, sedangkan namja manis itu hanya menopang dagu sambil menatap malas kertas soalnya. " Haahhh… sekurang – kurangnya dia mengajariku dulu atau sekedar memberikan rumusnya, baru menyuruhku mengerjakan soalnya! Mana soalnya sebanyak ini lagi! huffttt… "

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumamannya tersebut hanya menyeringai dan kembali memainkan PSP yang sedari tadi memang sudah berada digenggamannya.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Ryeowook berjalan dengan lemas ditrotoar. Sesekali kakinya menendang apa saja yang menurutnya mengehalangi langkahnya. Sebuah kaleng cola menarik perhatiannya dan dengan cepat dia langsung menendang kaleng tersebut dengan keras, tanpa memikirkan bahwa kaleng tersebut bisa saja mengenai orang – orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar sana.

Pletak

" Aww… _apayo!_ Aishh.. Siapa sih orang yang melemparku dengan kaleng? " Seru seorang namja sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya yang sedikit besar. Mata sipitnya menatap kesekitar mencari – cari siapa pelaku pelemparan kaleng tadi. Dan tatapan matanya tertuju pada namja manis yang terlihat memasang wajah kaget dan sedikit takut padanya.

Dihampirinya namja manis tersebut. " Kau yang melempar kaleng ini? " Tanyanya datar.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. " _N-ne! Joeseonghamnida!_ Aku tidak sengaja " Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

Namja itu menghela nafas dan membuka masker yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. " _Arasso!_ Aku terima permintaan maafmu. Tapi ingat! Jangan kau ulangi lagi. Kau bisa saja membahayakan orang lain "

" _Ne! Gamshahamnida!_ " Ryeowook menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap namja dihadapannya. " OMONA! " Pekiknya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. " Ye-Yesung? Kau Yesung 'kan? " Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar senang.

Namja yang kita ketahui bernama Yesung itu menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya. " Ssttt… Jangan keras – keras! Nanti orang – orang mendengarnya. " Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan dia bisa melihat beberapa orang sudah menatapnya dan beberapa saat kemudian orang – orang yang merupakan fansnya langsung berlari mengerumuninya.

" Kyaaa… Yesung oppa! Minta tanda tangannya dong! "

" Yesung oppa! Ayo kita berfoto bersama "

" Yesung oppa! Aku ingin memelukmu "

Yesung terlihat panik, bagaimana dia harus menghadapi para fans sebanyak ini, sementara managernya sedang tidak bersamanya sekarang. Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya disenggol oleh beberapa fans, bahkan dia sampai terjatuh karena terdorong. Kenapa dia bisa selemah ini? Bukankah dia namja? Pertanyaan itu yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya sekarang. Tapi dia akui, yeoja itu terkadang memang sangat kuat pada saat tertentu. Contohnya saja sekarang. hanya karena bertemu dengan sang idola. Dari yeoja lemah bertransformasi menjadi yeoja kuat dan tahan banting.

Tiba – tiba seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari segerombolan para fans itu. Ryeowook berlari sambil terus menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Yesung, ada perasaan bahagia yang membucah didalam hatinya. Mereka memasuki sebuah gang yang sangat sempit, bahkan untuk memasuki gang tersebut mereka harus memiringkan tubuh mereka.

Deg deg deg deg

Bisa kalian tebak detak jantung siapa itu?

Yah! Itu detak jantung namja manis kita yang bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Bagaimana bisa?

Kita lihat saja posisi mereka saat ini. Ryeowook yang bersandar ditembok dengan tubuh Yesung yang menghimpitnya, sampai tubuh bagian depannya bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh bagian depan Yesung, bahkan dia dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah tampan namja yang memang sudah sangat lama diidolakannya itu. Yesung sesekali melongokan kepalanya kearah jalanan, sehingga wajah Ryeowook tepat dileher putihnya.

Ryeowook menelan ludah susah payah! 'Omo! Putih sekali lehernya! Pasti sangat cantik jika aku membuat Kiss Mark disana! Aigoo.. apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook babo? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran mesum seperti ini?' Batinnya bermonolog. Tampaknya uri Ryeowookie sudah tertular virus mesumnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Ckckck….

" Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak mengejar kita lagi! " Ujar Yesung, namun tidak mendapat respon sama sekali oleh namja manis yang tengah dihimpitnya. " Hei! " Digoyang – goyangkannya tangan kanannya tepat didepan wajah namja manis itu yang tengah asyik menatap wajahnya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

" Eh! _Ne?_ "

Yesung tersenyum geli. " Tampaknya para fans yang sedang mengejar kita sudah pergi. Ayo kita keluar sekarang! "

" Oh ne! "

Mereka keluar dengan sedikit susah, namun akhirnya bisa keluar juga. Yesung meregangkan badannya yang sedikit pegal tanpa mengetahui namja manis disampingnya sedari tadi terus menatap wajahnya. Dia melirik jam tangan hitamnya yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya.

" Sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang! Sejam lagi aku ada schedule! "

" Ah! _Geurae!_ Aku juga harus pulang secepatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah ku "

Yesung tersenyum manis. " Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, eumm… " Yesung tampak berpikir dan melirik name tag Ryeowook yang menempel diseragam sekolahnya. " _Tto mannayo ( Sampai jumpa lagi )_ Kim Ryeowook – _ssi! _Maaf sudah merepotkanmu seperti tadi! "

" _Gwaenchanhayo! Geogjeonghajimaseyo!_ Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan "

" Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu! " Yesung membalikkan badannya berniat melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun sesaat kemudian dia berbalik lagi. " Ohya! Kau sudah tahu kalau nanti malam aku akan mengadakan konser? " Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. " Aku berharap saat aku diatas panggung nanti, aku melihatmu duduk diantara clouds lainnya "

" _Geureumyeo!_ Aku pasti akan datang! "

Yesung memasang kembali maskernya dan menurunkan topinya sedikit agar wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. " Sampai jumpa nanti malam. _Neol gidalyeo! ( Aku menunggumu )_ "

" _Ne!_ " Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, dan dia baru melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah Yesung sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

**.::KyuWook::.**

Ryeowook sibuk mematub dirinya didepan cermin. Diperhatikannya pantulan wajahnya dikaca yang ada didepannya, dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang dibibir cherry-nya. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menghadiri konser yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah terlihat sempurna, dia segera mengambil dompetnya dan tak lupa mengambil sebuah ticket konser. Dijejakinya satu persatu anak tangga yang mengarah kelantai bawah rumahnya.

" _Eodiga?_ " Tanya seorang namja cantik yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur, dengan sebuah mug besar berwarna pink ditangan kanannya.

" Aku ingin keluar sebentar "

" _Eodi?_ "

" Apa aku harus memberitahumu hyung? Sudahlah! Aku sudah terlambat "

" Yak! Bocah itu " Heechul hanya bisa mengumpat kesal melihat Ryeowook yang melewatinya begitu saja, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Ryeowook.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dengan perasaan senang, setelah tubuhnya keluar semua, dia segera menutup kembali pagar rumahnya tersebut. Namun tiba – tiba seseorang muncul tepat dihadapannya. Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan yang baru saja keluar dari pagar rumahnya yang berada persis didepan rumah namja manis itu.

Ryeowook menatap namja dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal. " Mau apa kau kesini? " Tanyanya ketus.

" Apa kau lupa? Aku datang kesini untuk mengajarimu Matematika, karena semua soal yang kuberikan padamu tadi tidak ada satupun yang kau jawab "

Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Kenapa dia bisa lupa soal itu? Ditatapnya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. " Eumm…. Soal itu… tidak bisakah kita tunda dulu? "

" _Mwo?_ Ditunda? Yak! Aku sudah capek – capek datang kerumahmu dan kau malah seenaknya membatalkan janjimu sendiri "

" Yahh… mau bagaimana lagi! Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat malam ini! Jadi besok saja yah.. Lagipula rumahmu 'kan berada tepat didepan rumahku, dan itu tidak jauh sama sekali "

" Memangnya kau mau kemana? "

" Aku harus pergi ke sebuah konser! Dan beberapa menit lagi konsernya bakalan dimulai "

" Cih! Kau menunda waktu belajarmu hanya karena sebuah konser? "

" _Ne~_ "

" Apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika menghadiri konser tidak penting seperti itu? Pengetahuan? Yang ada kau hanya akan membuang – buang waktu dan uangmu untuk hal yang sia – sia! Membeli tiket yang mahal hanya untuk datang, duduk dan diam dikursi penonton tanpa melakukan apapun. Dengan menghadiri konser itu tidak akan bisa membuatmu mengerti tentang pelajaranmu disekolah! Aku sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Siwon Ssaem untuk mengajarimu, jadi jangan mempersulit pekerjaanku "

Ryeowook menatap wajah serius Kyuhyun. Dia jadi serba salah, jika dia menghadiri konser Yesung, maka Kyuhyun akan pulang dengan sia - sia. Tapi jika dia tidak menghadiri konser Yesung, maka Yesung pasti akan kecewa karena tidak melihatnya hadir disana, sementara dia sudah berjanji tadi. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya, menunggu jawaban darinya. Ditatapnya jam tangannya 'Sekarang baru jam 8 dan konsernya selesai jam 10, jika aku belajar sekarang, pasti akan selesai jam 9 dan aku masih bisa menghadiri konser itu'

" Baiklah! Tapi kita belajarnya sampai jam 9 saja yah! "

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. " Ok! Sekarang! Buka pintu pagarmu, aku mau masuk "

Ryeowook merengut kesal, dengan terpaksa dia membuka pintu pagarnya lebar – lebar agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk.

**.::KyuSung::.**

" Akar 8 pangkat 2 ditambah 6 pangkat 2, jawabannya akar 64 ditambah 36. Mengerti? " Ryeowook menggumam pelan. " Jadi hasil terakhirnya adalah akar 100! Nah! Sekarang karena aku sudah menjelaskannya dan kau juga sudah mengerti, maka aku ingin kau mengerjakan 20 soal ini dulu "

Kyuhyun menyodorkan kertas berisi soal yang dibuatnya kepada Ryeowook, tapi namja itu justru tak bergeming dan malah asyik memandangi jam dindingnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. " Yak! Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakan soal – soal ini. Cepat kerjakan! " Perintah Kyuhyun dengan suara keras.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, segera saja ditariknya kertas tersebut dan mulai untuk menjawab setiap soal yang ada disana. Namun, Sedetik kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun. " Eumm… Aku masih kurang mengerti. Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskannya sekali lagi? "

Rahang Kyuhyun menegas, giginya bergemelutuk, tampak dia sedang menahan marah dan menatap lurus kedalam bola mata Ryeowook dengan tajam. " Aku sudah menjelaskan sebanyak sepuluh kali dan kau masih bilang tidak mengerti? " Ryeowook mengangguk polos " Lalu selama 30 menit ini apa saja yang kau perhatikan huh? Konser itu? Apa konser itu jauh lebih penting dari nilaimu sendiri? Apa konser itu bisa membuatmu lulus saat ujian nanti? Apa bisa huh? "

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan emosinya. " Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku sedang bertanya padamu! " Ryeowook masih tetap diam " JAWAB AKU KIM YEOWOOK! " Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dengan keras seraya berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak bahunya sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun masih setia memasang wajah marahnya dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan namja manis itu.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali? " Ujar sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari seorang namja cantik yang baru saja memasuki kamar anaknya tersebut, sambil membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa kue dan dua gelas minuman.

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya. " Eomma~ hiks hiks "

Namja cantik itu langsung menaruh nampannya diatas meja dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah terisak, dipeluknya namja manis tersbeut. " _Aigoo… waegeurae? Uri aegiya_ kenapa menangis hum? "

" Hiks.. Kyu.. Hiks.. Kyuhyun… "

Namja cantik yang dipanggil eomma oleh Ryeowook itu menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. " Ada apa Kyuhyun – ah? " Tanyanya lembut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. " Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan disaat aku mengajarinya ahjumma! Dalam pikirannya hanya ada konser! Konser! Dan konser! Tidak ada yang lain "

Namja cantik itu mengangguk mengerti. " Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun saat dia mengajarimu chagiya? Itu 'kan demi kebaikanmu agar kau bisa pintar "

" Aku ingin pergi ke konser Yesung hyung eomma! "

" Yak! Wookie – ah! Kenapa kau selalu saja memikirkan tentang konser itu? Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya dulu dan fokus pada pelajaranmu? "

Ryeowook menggeleng dalam pelukan eommanya. " _Anio!_ Aku sangat mengidolakan Yesung hyung "

" Wookie~ Kenapa kau lebih memilih orang yang belum kau kenal sama sekali daripada sahabat mu sendiri huh? Apa arti aku bagimu? Apa arti persahabatan kita selama ini? " Kyuhyun mulai memelankan suaranya dan menatap Ryeowook memelas.

" Kau bukan sahabatku! Kau selalu membentakku dan membuatku menangis! Dan kau hanya tertawa disaat aku sedang menangis, tanpa berniat untuk menghiburku. _Nappeun neo!_ Aku membencimu! "

" _Chagiya!_ Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu "

" _Keundae eomma!_ Dia memang selalu membentakku. Dia tidak sebaik kelihatannya! Eomma jangan tertipu dengan wajah polosnya! Dia itu jahat eomma! Dia licik! Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku membencinya! Usir dia dari rumah kita sekarang juga! "

" _Chagiya! Jebal ireojima!_ _( Jangan seperti itu )_ Kau bisa menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun! " Ryeowook hanya diam dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar umpatan yang diucapkan oleh namja manis, yang ternyata diam – diam disukainya sejak kecil itu. Dia akui dia memang selalu membuat Ryeowook menangis dan membentaknya. Tapi itu dia lakukan semata – mata hanya karena dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari namja manis itu, tanpa dia ketahui bahwa perbuatannya itu justru membuat namja manis itu membencinya dan selalu menjauhinya.

Perlahan – lahan kedua tangannya bergerak merapikan buku – bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. " Kau tidak perlu repot mengusirku! Karena aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku pulang dulu ahjumma! Aku akan datang lagi besok malam " Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Ryeowook dan eommanya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas keluar dari kamar yang bernuansa ungu tersebut.

" Kau lebih baik tidak datang lagi kesini! "

" _Chagiya!_ " Namja cantik yang menyandang status sebagai eomma Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. " _Mianhae _Kyuhyun – _ah!_ Wookie tadi hanya sedang kesal, jadi jangan kau ambil hati ucapannya ne! " Ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang memang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

" _Gwaenchanhayo ahjumma!_ Aku sudah lama mengenal Wookie, jadi aku sudah tahu dia orangnya bagaimana. Aku pulang dulu ahjumma! "

" _Ne! Joshimae! ( Hati – hati )_ "

" _Ne_~ "

**.::KyuWook::.**

Seorang namja tampan baru saja menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Mata sipit nan tajamnya menyusuri setiap deretan kusri para penonton, mencari sosok yang sudah sejam yang lalu tidak muncul – muncul juga. Dia menghela nafas kemudian turun dari panggung menuju back stage, beberapa kru langsung menghampirinya.

Seorang namja bertubuh tambun mendekatinya. " Pertunjukkan tadi sangat bagus! Kau memang selalu tampil sempurna! " Ujar namja itu sambil duduk dikursi yang berada disampingnya.

" Hmm… "

" Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? "

" Dia tidak datang "

" Dia? Dia siapa? "

" _Geu namjaneun ( Lelaki itu )_ "

" _Arra! Arra!_ Tapi siapa namanya? "

" Kim Ry- " Yesung memotong ucapannya saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu. Dihampirinya dua orang namja berstelan jas lengkap yang tengah menahan seorang namja manis yang memaksa ingin masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

" Tuan! Anda tidak boleh masuk! Ini ruangan khusus untuk para artis dan kru "

" _Hajiman!_ Saya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang "

" Anda boleh menunggunya diluar "

" Tapi sa- "

" Kim Ryeowook – ssi? "

Ryeowook. Namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung dengan perasaan senang. Yesung melirik dua bodyguard yang tengah memegang Ryeowook dengan erat. " Kalian boleh melepaskannya, dia temanku " Kedua bodyguard itu menurut dan langsung melepaskan Ryeowook.

.

.

" Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? " Tanya Yesung datar. Mereka saat ini sedang berada diatap gedung tempat dia mengadakan konser.

" _Mianhae!_ Tadi ada sedikit gangguan, jadi aku terpaksa datang terlambat! "

" _Gwaenchanha!_ Aku hanya sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak menonton konser ku! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan khusus untukmu "

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya. " Sebuah lagu untukku? "

Yesung balik menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis. " _Geurae!_ Tapi sayangnya kau tidak datang. " Yesung kembali menatap keatas langit.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang. Gara – gara Kyuhyun dia harus melewatkan konser Yesung, dan tidak bisa mendengarkan lagu khusus yang ingin dinyanyikan Yesung untuknya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk namja tampan itu, dan rasa bencinya terhadap namja tampan itu semakin besar.

" Malam sudah semakin larut, kau pulanglah! "

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dan mengangguk pelan. " _Nde!_ Aku pergi dulu "

" Perlu aku antar? "

" Tidak! Tidak perlu! "

" Baiklah! Selamat malam! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi "

" Eumm… Ne! "

**.::KyuWook::.**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar diatar ranjang empuknya. Ditatapnya langit – langit kamarnya dan menghela nafas beberapa kali.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela kamarnya, dan sedetik kemudian dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati jendelanya tersebut. Ditatapnya keluar jendela dan menangkap sosok seorang namja dari bawah yang tengah melambai – lambaikan tangannya dengan sebuah batu kecil yang digenggamnya.

Sreettt

Dibukanya jendelanya dan menatap malas namja dibawah sana. " _Mwo?_ "

" Oh.. Ayolah! Sahabatmu datang kau malah memberikan respon dan memasang wajah murung seperti itu? "

" Aishhh… Naiklah! "

Namja itu mendekati dinding dan mulai memanjat menaiki balkon.

" Yak! _Mwoa neun geoya?_ "

Namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya. " _Mwo?_ Kau menyuruhku untuk naik 'kan? "

" Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk naik! Tapi tidak harus memanjat dinding juga 'kan? "

" _Geureumdeyo? ( Lalu )_ "

" Yah! Masuklah lewat pintu _babo!_ Kau kemanakan otak pintarmu itu huh? "

Namja itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyengir lebar. " Hehe.. _kkampaegesseyo ( Aku lupa ) _" Namja itu langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

" Ishh.. menyusahkan saja " Keluh Kyuhyun sembari menutup kembali pintu jendelanya.

Krieettt

Suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar tak urung membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tahu pasti siapa orang yang membuka pintunya tersebut, jadi dia tidak perlu repot – repot menolehkan kepalanya. Dia lebih memilih fokus pada benda hitam persegi ditangannya.

Bruk

" Kyunnie~ _Nan jeongmal bogoshipoyo~_ "

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang saat seseorang yang baru datang itu langsung memeluknya. Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal dan melepas paksa pelukan namja itu. " Yak! Kalau mau peluk bilang dulu dong "

Namja dihadapannya mempoutkan bibirnya. " Kalau aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu, kau tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya "

" Kau sudah tahu aku tidak suka dipeluk olehmu, tapi kau masih melakukannya! "

" Aku 'kan kangen Kyu~ "

" Cih! Rumahmu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahku, dan bahkan kita selalu bertemu disekolah, tapi kau masih mengatakan merindukanku? Ckck.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan si ikan itu padamu, sehingga membuatmu bodoh seperti ini. Atau jangan – jangan otakmu dan otaknya tertukar yah! "

" _Mwo? Anio!_ Aku masih jenius Kyunnie! Aku masih bisa mengalahkan kecerdasanmu "

" Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu! Aku jijik mendengarnya "

Pletak

" Yak! " Kyuhyun menatap kesal namja disampingnya yang tengah memasang wajah datar dan serius.

" _Mwo?_ Kau mau balas memukulku heum? " Tanya namja itu lembut namun menusuk.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat wajah namja tampan itu yang tiba – tiba berubah datar dan dingin. " _Anio!_ Tadi aku hanya sedang bercanda Kibumie! Aku suka kok panggilan darimu. Hehe.. Peace " Kyuhyun membentuk jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Kibum menyeringai. " Baguslah kalau kau suka! " Nada suara Kibum kembali seperti semula dan memeluknya dari samping dengan manja, membuat Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega.

Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa Kibum adalah seorang uke yang manis dan manja bukan? Tapi kalian salah besar, Kibum sebenarnya adalah seorang seme dari seorang namja tampan berwajah childish yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi namja chingunya. Hanya saja jika dia sedang bersama Kyuhyun, maka sifatnya langsung berubah 180 derajat dari sifat aslinya yang dewasa. Dia sama pintarnya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia lebih menonjol di pelajaran Kimia, sedangkan Kyuhyun pada pelajaran Matematika. Dia dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat sejak kecil, dan itu artinya dia juga sahabat Kim Ryeowook. Tapi.. Kibum dan Kyuhyun lebih cocok disebut _Partner in crime_, daripada sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Hayoo! Coba tebak! Siapa yang jadi eomma nya Wookie dichapter ini! Kkk…**

**Jawabannya cukup mudah! Dia adalah lead vocal dalam groupnya, masih bisa dibilang artis SMEnt, maybe!**

**Yang bisa jawab dengan benar akan mendapatkan hadiah special loh…**

**Makanya buruan jawab! Caranya menjawabnya cukup, ketik KyuWook spasi nama anda Spasi jawaban dan kirim ke 1315… Wkwkwk..**

**Aku tunggu jawabannya yah chingudeul…. !**

**Dan jeongmal mianhae karena aku updatenya sangat lama.. #deep bow**

**.**

**…**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Dhia KWS:** Haha.. Ini udah dilanjut chingu. Dan KyuWook momentnya udah dikasi kok!

**Ryeohaeme:** Hmm.. Rasa penasarannya udah terjawab 'kan dichapter ini? Wkwkwk..

**Ilma:** Hehe.. aku tidak akan menelantarkan ff ku begitu saja chingu! Jadi, aku pasti akan melanjutkan ff ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi author yang tidak bertanggung jawab, yang biasanya hanya menulis satu chapter terus di discontinued begitu saja! Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa janji untuk update cepat. Jadi, maaf karena aku update kelamaan

**Shu:** Hehe.. ini udah dilanjut kok chingu! Mianhae kalo kelamaan..

**Ryeofha2125:** Ini udah dilanjut saeng!

**fieeloving13:** Gomawo! Ini udah dilanjut chingu..

**Yoon HyunWoon:** Gomawo..

**Octaviani:** Apakah ini masih termasuk update kilat? Hehe… mian kelamaan updatenya!

**Love Clouds:** Gomawo! Ini udah dilanjut!

**niisaa9:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu! Mianhae kelamaan updatenya!

** .16:** Bagus yah? Syukurlah kalo gitu! Kirain malah gak suka ma ffnya! Cheonmaneyo saeng! Aku kan memang baik.. kkk… Ini udah dilanjut!

** :** Gomawo chingu! Ini udah dilanjut! Mainhae gak bisa update kilat!

**Kira Hanazawa:** Pairingnya jelas KyuWook dong chingu! Yesung hanya sebagai orang ketiga aja. Ini udah dilanjut.

**kim raia:** Ryeowook udah ngejelasin kenapa dia benci ma Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun suka membentak dan membuatnya menangis! Ini udah dilanjut..

**dheek Enha:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu!

**kiki craft:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu! Udah terjawab kan rasa penasarannya? Wookie gak suka Kyu karena Kyu selalu membuatnya menangis dan membentaknya.

**bryan ryeohyun:** Jarang yah? hehe… berarti aku harus melestarikan ff pairing KyuWook dong! Kkk.. Kibum udah dimasukin chingu! Mian kalo karakternya gak sesuai yang diharapkan!

**fiewook:** Hahaha… ini udah dilanjut chingu!

**Cloud prince:** Hihihi.. yang penting gak sampai kesandung aja gara2 ngeliatin posternya Yesung oppa! Karakternya Wookie disini kan memang terinpirasi dari kamu! Wkwkwk.. Kyu cuma suka bikin Wookie nangis kok.. Chapter pertama kan memang harus pendek, supaya readersnya penasaran ma kelanjutannya! Hehe.. ini udah dilanjut my princess!

**sri:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu!

**haelfishy:** Kyu suka gangguin Wookie, dan Kyu memang suka ma Wookie!

**hyena:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu! Penasaran? Makanya ikutin terus ceritanya supaya gak penasaran lagi! wkwkwk…

**Jas merah:** Hahaha.. benar sekali! Ini udah dilanjut chingu! Susah didapat yah? Makanya aku bikin ff pairing KyuWook! Wkwkwk…

**ryearyeo:** Gomawo! Ini udah dilanjut chingu!

**Guest:** Ini udah dilanjut chingu!

**detaayu75:** Gomawo! Ini udah dilanjut chingu!

**Ichigo song:** Ada perang kecil diantara mereka! kkk… pujaannya Ryeowook udah pernah disebut dichapter satu. Idolanya itu Yesung! Hehe…

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gamshahamnida bagi chingudeul yang sudah bersedia mereview dichapter satu! Thank you very much!**

**And I hope you want to give me some review again! **

**So the last! Mind to Review again?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hate You! But, I Love You!**

**KyuWook**

**By Iekha12693**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ..::KyuWook::.. **

Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah senang menuju kelasnya. Tak jarang senyuman ceria mengembang di wajah manisnya. Sesekali bibirnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu, sebuah lagu dari namja yang begitu di idolakannya belakangan ini. Meski tadi malam dia tidak sempat menonton konser, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Yesung. Dan dia merasa, bahwa hanya dia fans yang sangat beruntung bisa berdua-duaan dengan Yesung.

Senyumannya semakin mengembang mengingat moment mereka di malam itu. Tak jarang dia menyapa dan tersenyum begitu lebar pada siswa-siswi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Dia sangat senang, dan tak pernah merasakan rasa bahagia yang begitu hebat seperti ini.

"Hei mungil, ada apa senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu ?"

Seruan dari seseorang di sampingnya sukses membuat mood Ryeowook memburuk. Dia menekuk wajahnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan namja itu, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan namja itu yang menurutnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Namja itu mendengus sebal. "Yak, Kim ryeowook !"

Ryeowook tetap berjalan. Berusaha menganggap panggilan namja itu hanya angin lalu yang tidak penting. Tapi sepertinya namja itu tidak mau mengalah, dengan cepat dia berlari menyusul Ryeowook dan menangkap tangannya.

"Wae ?" Ryeowook menatap malas namja di hadapannya.

"Kau yang kenapa ? Temanmu bertanya, tapi kau malah melewatinya begitu saja"

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu"

"Tapi aku punya"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya jengah. "Dengar yah, Cho kyuhyun yang terhormat. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, jadi lebih baik jangan ganggu aku. Permisi" Ujarnya cepat dan sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata 'Permisi'.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya menatap kepergian Ryeowook sebentar dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

"Ugh, kenapa dia harus muncul di hadapanku pagi ini ? Jinjja, dia benar-benar menyebalkan" Rutuk Ryeowook sambil mengacak surai coklat madunya.

"Hai bocah jerapah," Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dari arah depan.

'_Sial, kenapa dia juga harus muncul ?'_

Namja itu mendekatinya dengan _Killer smile_ khasnya. "Pagi" Sapanya ramah, sesama teman memang harus saling sapa-menyapa, bukan ?Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Seperti yang di lakukannya pada Kyuhyun tadi, dia berjalan melewati namja itu yang hanya memasang wajah datar, menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Dengan soal yang menumpuk, dan mata yang mengantuk benar-benar membuat kesal. Di saat kau harus mengerjakan sesuatu, tetapi kedua matamu malah terasa sangat berat untuk tetap terbuka, rasanya itu sangat memuakkan. Apalagi jika di hadapanmu, duduk seorang namja yang malah asyik menggerayangi benda hitam persegi di tangannya, tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantumu.

Dia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Terus seperti itu, hingga suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatan bodohnya. Caramel-nya menatap tak suka pada namja yang baru masuk di istana kecilnya. Menurutnya, kamarnya adalah istananya.

Namja itu dengan memasang wajah stoic, langsung duduk di samping namja yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan benda di tangannya. Manik beningnya menatap datar caramel namja di depannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ?" Namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan benda di tangannya membuka suara.

"Ada masalah sedikit tadi"

"Dengan si ikan childish itu ?"

"Seperti itulah"

Seseorang dengan tubuh mungil mengumpat pelan. Di perhatikannya kedua namja di seberang mejanya yang tampak asyik dengan perbincangan mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu setelah lama berpisah. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama, saling pukul-memukul, saling mengumpat dan terakhir berpelukan. "Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil" Cibirnya.

"Yak_, what are you two doing ?_ Jika kalian datang ke sini hanya untuk bergossip bersama, lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku sedang berlajar_, you know. _Dan aku butuh ketenangan untuk menjawab soal-soal yang memusingkan kepala ini."

Kedua namja di hadapannya kompak menoleh menatapnya. Dia yang di tatap seperti itu jadi merinding sendiri. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan merinding jika di tatap oleh dua titisan iblis seperti itu ? Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menghindari kontak dengan kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kita terlalu lama mengobrol tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun pada namja di sampingnya. "Bagaimana ? Apa kau sudah menjawab semua soalnya ?" Tatapan matanya beralih menatap namja manis di hadapannya yang tengah menggigit-gigit kecil pensil di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, kalian berdua terlalu berisik"

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Jangan memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Kulihat, sejak tadi kau tidak mengerjakan soal satupun, bahkan ketika Kibum belum datang."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau 'kan tahu sendiri aku orangnya bagaimana"

"Yah, kau bodoh, dan sangat bodoh" Timpal Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ryeowook meliriknya singkat dengan bibir yang semakin di majukan. "Sekarang, kerjakan soalmu. Aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya" Dan kalimatnya itu langsung membuat wajah Ryeowook berseri.

'_Ternyata Kibum orang yang baik. Aku salah menilainya selama ini'_ Bathin Ryeowook.

Dengan semangat yang membara, Ryeowook mulai membaca soal pertama. Kibum duduk tepat di samping Ryeowook, yang membuat kyuhyun mendelik tak suka. Kibum sesekali mengusap sayang rambut Ryeowook, saat namja manis itu berhasil menyelesaikan soal pertama.

Kyuhyun menatap geram tangan kanan Kibum yang bertengger manis di pinggang ramping Ryeowook. Tapi sepertinya Kibum memang sengaja melakukannya, dia sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Meski namja tampan itu terlihat sibuk dengan PSPnya, tapi sebenarnya dalam pikirannya di penuhi bayangan Kibum yang memeluk Ryeowook.

**..::KyuWook::..**

"Huhhh.. lelahnya…" Keluh seorang namja berperawakan imut, sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja tampan di sampingnya. Namja tampan berwajah oriental itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap sayang rambut namja imut tadi.

"Kalau lelah, istirahatlah sebentar" Ujarnya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa menahannya." Namja imut itu memberikan senyuman manis.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, aku takut nanti kau sakit"

"Tidak akan, jangan khawatir" Namja imut itu memeluk pinggang namja tampan di sampingnya dari samping.

"Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini Minnie, aku sangat merindukan moment ini"

"Aku juga ge, tapi karena kesibukan kita membuat kita jarang melakukan ini" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Minnie-ah,"

"Ne ?"

Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, dan sebentar lagi jarak di antara mereka terhapus, namun sebuah seruan yang memekakkan telinga langsung terdengar.

"Yak ! Hangeng-ah, Sungmin-ah ! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ? Pelanggan sudah berdatangan dan kalian malah bermesraan di sini. Cepat kerja sana"

"Nde, sajangnim" Sahut Sungmin dan Hangeng cepat. Hangeng dengan tergesa-gesa melayani pengunjung, sementara Sungmin langsung menuju meja kasir. Heechul berdecak kesal, kemudian mengambil cermin dan mulai berkaca lagi.

Ryeowook yang baru tiba di sana hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian menuju ruang ganti lalu menuju dapur. Saat memasuki dapur, dia mengerutkan keningnya. Di perhatikannya seorang namja berkulit putih seputih susu yang tengah memasak di dapur yang biasanya hanya ada dirinya di sana.

"Henry !" Pekiknya girang.

Namja yang di panggil menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Annyeong Wookie-ah"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ?" Matanya memperhatikan penampilan Henry yang tengah memakai sebuah aproon berwarna merah terang. "Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

Henry mengangguk antusias. "Aku juga bekerja di sini Wookie, jadi kita bisa memasak bersama"

"Jeongmalyeo ?" Henry mengangguk. "Kyaaaaa…. Jadi aku tidak akan kesepian berada di dapur." Caramelnya berbinar senang. "Sini, aku ingin memelukmuuuuu…"

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan, tak jarang mereka melompat-lompat karena kesenangan. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Ehem !, Apa masakan kalian sudah matang ?"

Ryeowook dan Henry melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan dengan kompak langsung membungkuk. "Mianhae sajangnim, kami akan mulai memasak sekarang"

"Bagus, mulailah memasak, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Jjaa."

Ryeowook dan Henry menghela nafas melihat kepergian sang nenek sihir.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Plakk

"Kau ini kenapa huh ? Sejak tadi semua jawabanmu selalu salah. Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir bodoh."

Dengan wajah yang di tekuk, Ryeowook kembali menjawab beberapa soal yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Matanya sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam, sembari tangan kanannya yang memegang gulungan kertas. Gulungan kertas yang tadi dengan suksesnya mengusap sayang kepalanya sehingga menimbulkan denyutan.

"Ini," Tangannya mendorong kertas berisi jawabannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeriksa semua jawabannya. Ryeowook memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas jawabannya yang di hiasi begitu banyak tanda silang, dia meringis pelan melihatnya. Diantara dua puluh soal, yang benar hanya dua. Dan dia sangat yakin, sebentar lagi gulungan kertas itu akan….

Plakk

….Mengenai kepalanya dengan mulus. Ryeowook mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Kyuhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada peningkatan sedikitpun. Sejak sejam yang lalu, kau hanya bisa menyelesaikan dua soal dengan benar." Matanya menatap tajam.

"Hehe.. mianhae" Cengiran lebar yang di berikannya semakin membuat Kyuhyun geram. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun akan melayangkan gulungan kertas itu, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat"

Ryeowook menatap berbinar namja yang baru datang tadi. "Kibumie.. akhirnya kau datang juga" Serunya girang seraya berlari memeluk Kibum yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku malah lebih berharap kau tidak datang." Dengus Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyeringai mendengarnya. "Kau marah chagiy ?" Godanya. Kyuhyun mendelik. "Mianhae.. tapi kenapa bahkan saat marahpun kau tetap manis chagiya ?…."

"Hyaa.. hentikan omong kosongmu itu ! Dan, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu"

"Benarkah,? Tapi menurutku itu terdengar sangat romantis. Atau kau mau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kyunnie ?"

"Aku bilang hentikan KIM KIBUM !"

"Arra, arra.. jangan marah seperti itu lagi. Dan kau bocah jerapah, lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku dan cepat selesaikan pelajaranmu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ryeowook langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum. Di perhatikannya Kibum yang dengan cueknya langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Kau mau terus berdiri di situ, atau mengerjakan tugasmu ?" Tanyanya datar, sedatar ekspresinya.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerjakannya dengan benar ? Dua jam sudah berlalu dan kau masih belum ada peningkatan sedikitpun"

Ryeowook terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _'Ternyata dia sama saja. Aku menyesal mengatainya baik kemarin'. _

Plakk

"Aw, appo…"

"Jika kau tidak ingin gulungan kertas ini mengenai kepalamu lagi, sebaiknya kau mengerjakan semua soal yang di berikan Kyuhyun dengan benar. Arra ?!"

"N-ne,"

**..::KyuWook::..**

"Huwaaaa… Henly-ah, nan eotteokhae ? hiks"

Seorang namja perawakan imut dengan kulit putih bersihnya, menatap iba namja manis yang tengah terisak dengan keras di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh surai coklat madu namja manis itu seraya mengusap-usapnya pelan. "Uljima.." Ucapnya.

"Huweee…. Hiks hiks.. aku tidak bisa Henly… huks.. mereka berdua terlalu kejam."

Henry hanya diam mendengar ocehan namja manis itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan namja manis, yang sejak muncul di ambang pintu sekolah sudah menangis meraung-raung membuat kelas sempat heboh sejenak. Dan sejak tadi, yang bisa di ucapkannya hanya 'Uljima'. Tapi, sepertinya satu kata itu benar-benar tidak ampuh untuk dia gunakan saat ini.

"Huks.. Henry, lihat. Lihat, kepalaku jadi membengkak gara-gara di pukul setiap hari. Hiks.. dan parahnya, bukan hanya satu orang yang memukulku, tapi dua orang.. huweeeee…" Henry meringis pelan mendengarnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan dua titisan iblis itu lagi."

Henry membulatkan matanya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Wookie."

Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah. "Wae ? Bukankah itu lebih baik, dari pada aku harus bertemu dan di siksa oleh mereka berdua setiap hari. Maldo andwae." Ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau di siksa oleh mereka. hiks hiks.." Dan, kembali isakan keras itu mengisi suasana kelas yang sepi.

Henry mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas. Kemudian dia terdiam dan menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah papan tulis. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Dia tersenyum dan menatap Ryeowook yang tengah menenggalamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di meja.

"Wookie-ah,"

Dengan perasaan malas, Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut menatap wajah berbinar Henry. "Mwo ?"

"Apa kau ingat ini hari apa ?" Tanyanya ambigu.

"Hari rabu, kenapa ?"

"Tanggal berapa ?"

"24 Agustus"

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu tentang tanggal itu ?"

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, dirinya berpikir keras dan mencoba mengingat hal yang berhubungan dengan tanggal yang di sebutkannya tadi. 'Apa yang istimewa dari tanggal itu ? Aku rasa tidak ada'. Bathinnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, matanya membulat dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau sudah ingat ?" Henry bertanya antusias melihat perubahan wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Ani,"

Dan, jawaban singkat, padat dan tidak jelas itu sukses membuat wajah cerah Henry berubah drastis. "Aku pikir dia sudah mengingatnya. Hufttt…"

"Aha ! Aku ingat sekarang."

"Jinjja ?" Ryeowook mengangguk antusias.

"Hari ini kita akan membuat kue, menggunakan resep baru yang kita buat 'kan ?"

Kembali, Henry hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya. "Bukan itu Wookie-ah. Aisshhh.. kenapa kau bisa melupakannya ?" Tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Lalu apa ? Yak, jangan bertele-tele dan katakan saja, ada apa dengan hari ini ?"

"Hari ini, Yesung hyung berulang tahun."

Hening….

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

4 detik,

5 detik.

"JINJJA ?! KYAAAA… KENAPA AKU BISA MELUPAKANNYA ?!"

Henry dengan cepat menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, beberapa siswa yang baru datang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Suara melengking milik Ryeowook sungguh bahaya untuk di dengar pada saat itu. Henry kemudian berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang entah sejak kapan telah melompat-lompat dengan girang di atas meja guru.

"Yak yak. Wookie, hentikan."

"Haaahhh… Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang dan mencari kado yang bagus untuk Yesung hyung." Tanpa mendengar ucapan Henry, Ryeowook langsung berlari menuju mejanya dan menyambar tasnya, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Henry menarik tangannya.

"Mencari kado untuk Yesung hyung tentu saja. Kau harus membantuku. Kajja."

"Hya ! Aku tidak mau membolos."

Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Henry dan menatapnya. "Belum saatnya untuk pulang yah ?" Tanyanya polos dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Ne," Henry mengangguk tegas. "Jadi, kita membeli kado untuk Yesung hyung nanti saja yah "

"Huuffttt.. Arasso.. Keundae,"

Henry sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa aku harus membolos saja hari ini ?"

"Mwo ? Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membolos Wookie."

"Pada siapa ?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Ssaem"

"Haish, dia tidak akan tahu kalau aku membolos. Jika kau tidak melaporkanku." Matanya memicing menatap Henry.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuat sahabatku kesusahan."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Annyeong…"

"Mwo ? Hya.. kajima"

**..::KyuWook::..**

Sebuah bis, berhenti tepat di halte. Beberapa penumpang terlihat turun, dan di antara penumpang itu, tampak seorang namja manis yang terlihat lebih mencolok, dengan seragam sekolah yang masih menempel sempurna di tubuh mungilnya. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang sudah di hiasi dengan begitu cantik di tangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan kado ini untuk Yesung hyung. Semoga saja dia menyukainya." Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

Dengan langkah santai, Ryeowook berjalan di antara pejalan kaki lainnya di trotoar. Tempat yang ingin di tujuinya saat ini yaitu World Hotel. Hotel tempat di mana sang idola tinggal. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui tempat tinggal sang idola ? Tentu itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang fans fanatik seperti dirinya. Tempat tinggal, type wanita ideal, bahkan sikat gigi apa yang di gunakan sang idola sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi para _Clouds_.

Matanya berbinar senang melihat gedung tinggi besar di depannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan sang idola. Saat dirinya melangkah memasuki gedung itu, dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Di hampirinya sebuah lift dan memasukinya.

Ting !

Lift itu terbuka. Ryeowook melangkah keluar dan segera mencari kamar sang idola. Di koridor, dia masih bisa mendengar beberapa orang yang tengah berbisik-bisik. Dia mempertajam pendengarannya saat sebuah nama yang begitu familiar tertangkap, dari pembicaraan dua orang yeoja yang tengah berjalan di hadapannya.

"Jinjja ?"

"Geureumyeo. Dan katanya, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak pertemuan mereka di lokasi syuting."

"Berarti mereka terlibat cinta lokasi ?"

"Nde, dan kuakui mereka begitu cocok. Sang yeoja terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun, sementara Yesung-ssi sendiri adalah namja yang sangat keren, maskulin dan kharismatik."

"Wahh.. kedengarannya sangat bagus. Siapa nama yeoja itu ?"

"Tiffany, dia aktris baru yang belakangan ini sudah sering muncul di acara TV manapun."

"Aku doakan semoga hubungan mereka bertahan lama."

"Aku harap juga seperti itu. Dan kau tahu, Tiffany ada di kamar Yesung-ssi sekarang."

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Matanya memandang kosong kedua yeoja tadi yang kemudian menghilang di balik tembok. Di perhatikannya kado yang ada di tangannya. "Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar ?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, yang jelas hanya ada dirinya di sana.

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat kemudian menggelang-geleng pelan. "Itu hanya gossip Kim Ryeowook, berita itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dan, kau bisa menanyakan sendiri kebenarannnya pada Yesung hyung nanti. Yah, aku harus menanyakan sendiri padanya. Dan sebelum dia sendiri yang mengatakan dia benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Tiffany, aku tidak akan percaya pada siapapun."

Setelah memantapkan hati dan menghela nafas panjang. Ryeowook melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kamar 304. Tiba-tiba langkah Ryeowook terhenti, dia dengan segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tembok, saat caramelnya menangkap sosok yang ingin di temuinya sejak tadi. Matanya menatap tak suka, saat Yesung menggenggam tangan kanan seorang yeoja cantik dengan Eye smilenya dengan erat. Di perhatikannya kedua orang itu dengan seksama dan sesekali mengumpat kesal. Kedua caramelnya membulat sempurna, saat dengan jelas dia melihat Yesung mencium Yeoja itu.

Hatinya memanas menyaksikan kejadian itu, dan sebelum air matanya mengalir, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Bahkan, kado yang tadi di pegangnya tidak di hiraukannya dan jatuh begitu saja di lantai.

**. **

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek ? Aku tahu. #nyengirberengHyuk**

**Annyeong haseyo yeoreobun. Author cantik istrinya Hyukjae kembali lagi membawa chapter 3. Hehehe**

**Mianhae, joengmal. Karena updatenya kelamaan. #bow**

**Tapi, meskipun begitu, bukankah itu lebih bagus daripada gak update-update. Benar bukan ? Readers: #mengangguk berjamaah**

**Okey. Mengenai pertanyaan yang author berikan di chapter kemarin. Jawabannya benar Jaejoong oppa. ^o^ waahhh… readersdeul ternyata pada pintar semua yah. Chukkae.. dan bagi yang menjawab salah, maaf yah.. belum menjadi keberuntunganmu. Kkkk**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**dhia KWS:** Kyu gak kenal yang namanya sakit hati chingu, dia 'kan setan. #digetok. Apa yang akan di lakukan Kyu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Wook ? Nantikan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hehehe..

**Kim Gyuna:** Hehe.. Super duper nyebelin malah. Kkk.. yang di hadapin Ryeowook oppa gak Cuma satu lho, tapi dua. XD bener nih, orang yang lagi kasmaran cepat emosi ? tapi kalau menurut aku pribadi sih, kalau orang yang lagi kasmaran itu malah jadi lembut, gk kayak biasanya. Yang galak menjadi lembut dan hangat. Itu menurut aku. Hehehe..

**viiaRyeosom:** Wahh.. jadi harus melestarikan ff KyuWook donk kalau gitu. Wkwkwk.. eumm.. aku kalau bikin ff crack pair, semua cast tambahan juga pasti akan ganti pair. Begitu juga dengan ff pure pair, semuanya harus sama pair-nya masing-masing. Hae tetap namja kok, hanya saja status semenya harus di ganti jadi uke dulu di ff ini. Kkk.. Hyuk gimana yah? Kayaknya gak bakal ada di ff ini. Entahlah.. gak yakin juga. Hehe.. gak tau mau di pairing ma siapa.. hadeuhh.. mian, gak bisa ada HaeHyuk. Aku pengen fokus ke KyuWook couple saja di ff ini. Mian yah… kalau mau request ff boleh donk.. apalagi yang kamu request itu couple pavorite aku. XD aku HaeHyuk shipper lho.. #gakadayangnanya. Tapi… aku gak bisa bikin ff humor. -_-" gimana kalau Crime/Romance, ? eotte ? aku udah ada ide untuk itu soalnya. Tapi kalau gak mau juga gak papa.. aku akan usahain bikinin yang humor, tapi mian kalau garing.. eh, kamu author juga kan chingu?

**ri3chywookie:** Bguslah kalau suka. Kkk.. maaf gak bisa lanjut asap. #bow..

**Yoon hyunwoon:** Gomawo ne.. XD

**niisaa9:** Kan udah di jelasin di chapter 2, kalau Wook benci Kyu karena Kyu suka ngerjain dia. Atau penjelasanku yang kurang jelas yah ? maaf yah kalau begitu. Hehehe.

** : **Sekali-kali Wook di kasi peran galak juga, kan gk seru kalau bawaannya lembut mulu. Kkk.. jawabanmu benar. :D

**Yumiewooki:** Jawabnya semangat sekali, tapi maaf jawabannya salah. Kkk Hyuk kayaknya gak ada, kalau dia ada mau di pasangin ma siapa coba ? Ming ada donk, dia di pasangin ma Hangeng gege.. dan untuk Siwon, dia punya pasangan sendiri nantinya. Kkk

**ryeo ryeo ryeong:** Gwaenchanha.. yah, sahabat jadi cinta, begitulah.. dan tentunya di beri sedikit konflik di dalamnya. Hehehe. Eommanya Ryeowook itu Jaejoong.. XD

** .16:** Eommanya Wook itu Jaejoong oppa. Yesung cinta ma Wook atau gak itu rahasia. Hehehe..

** 1:** Jadinya KyuWook donk.. YeWook Cuma selingan. Hehehe

**Vic89: **Udah punya akun yah. ? Kkk.. hmmm.. criminal plan ? kayaknya gak, hanya sedikit penyiksaan.. kkk

**Eternal Evil Maknae:** Wahh.. Ming gak bisa ma Yesung. Ming 'kan udah ada Hangeng gege.. wkwkwk

**fieeloving13:** Makin seru ? Kkk gomawo ne.. dan semoga chapter ini dan selanjutnya tetap seru dan gak membosankan. #berdoabarengSiwonoppa

**ichigo song:** Sepertinya di chapter ini Ryeowook lebih kasian lagi deh.. Ahh.. kayaknya di FF ini Hyukjae oppa gak akan pernah muncul #maybe. Kalau dia muncul dia mau di pasangin ma siapa ? jadi lebih baik dia istirahat saja, dan temenin aku ngetik lanjutan ff ini.. hihihi..

**Ryeofha2125:** Jawabanmu benar saeng.. XD chukkae..

**KyuWook Baby:** Wkwkwk… Yang benar itu jaejoong oppa. ahhh.. aku lupa kalau Junsu oppa itu juga lead vocal + punya wajah yang manis sama kayak sahabatnya,.. #LirikHyukoppa

**ShiningClouds:** Sekali-kali Kibum oppa di kasi peran kayak gitu gpp kan ? Wkwkwk.. Gomawo sudah mengingatkan soal typhosnya, itu benar-benar membantu.. aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya lagi.. Mengenai sifat Ryeowook oppa di sini, jangan sekali-kali di tiru yah.. wkwkwk

**Hanazawa kay:** Kapan wookie jatuh hati ma Kyu ? Jawabannya masih di rahasiakan. kkk

**Augesteca:** Eum.. mengenai pertanyaanmu aku belum bisa jawab sekarang. XD kita lihat saja nanti perkembangan cerita mereka di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hehehe..

**Bryan ryeohyun:** Hanya sebatas pelukan singkat kayaknya gak papa. Yang bikin syok itu kalau mereka ciuman. Jadi teringat Kyubum moment di EnKeyDoubleEye milik .. wkwkwk

**detaayu75**: Yang jadi eomma Wookie itu Jaejoong oppa. Leeteuk oppa kan bukan lead vocal, dia leader + sub vocal. Hehe..

**Kim Chan Min:** Wkwkwk.. KyuWook meomentnya udah ada sih, tapi kayaknya kurang yah. Kkk.. Jawabanmu benar.. XD

**Cloud prince:** Yahh.. permintaannya susah banget yak. Ganti aja deh, hadiahnya aku kasi kucing lucu milik tetanggaku saja yah. Wkwkwk.. Wookie bukannya gak bisa jawab sih, hanya saja dia malas. Jangankan kamu, aku bahkan mungkin Cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin wajahnya Kyu. Kkk.. hadeuhh… mentang-mentang istrinya Yesung. #geleng-gelengpala.. wookie saja tidak bisa ngasi kissmark apalagi kamu. Lagu yang ingin di nyanyikan Yesung untuk Wook itu it has to be you lho.. kamu kalah. :P Kalau KyuWook jadian, Yesung jadi milik aku aja, Hyuk udah rela kok di madu. Bwahahaha…

**bluerose:** Gwaenchanha :D. Ini jelas KyuWook donk, Kibum oppa kan udah punya pasangannya sendiri. #lirikHaeoppa.. lengketnya mereka itu karena mereka udah sahabatan sejak kecil, gak akan ada benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka berdua.

**santysomnia:** Ne gwaenchanha. XD.. tebakanmu benar. Ternyata gak susah yah untuk menebak siapa orangnya. Hehe.. ini sudah di lanjut..

**Haelfishy:** Jeongmal mianhae.. Moment untuk KiHae belum di munculin, alasannya karena author kurang sreg ma couple itu. #peace.. gak bisa bayangin Hae oppa jadi uke. -_-".. tapi akan tetap aku usahain ada moment untuk mereka. ^_^

**Guest:** KyuWook momentnya udah ada, tapi mian kalau masih kurang..

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gamshahamnida chingudeul yang sudah setia membaca dan mereview.. Terima kasih bagi SiDers juga di manapun kalian berada. Hehe.. I love you all..**

**And I hope you want to give me some review! **

**So the last! Mind to Review again?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hate You! But, I Love You!**

**KyuWook**

**By Iekha12693**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..::KyuWook::..**

Semilir angin berhembus dengan pelan, memainkan surai lembut seorang namja yang terlihat menatap kosong lapangan luas di bawahnya. Bekas air mata yang mulai mengering masih tampak di kedua pipinya. Menangisi nasibnya yang sungguh menyedihkan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan senyuman menyedihkan yang di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang, saat suara derit pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya. Tatapan matanya menyendu, menatap namja yang baru saja membuka pintu dan mendekatinya. "Henry-ah.." Lirihnya.

Henry mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Memberikan ketenangan pada sahabatnya tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kembali Ryeowook meneteskan air mata. "Dia… sudah punya kekasih."

"Siapa? Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Kau yakin? Mungkin saja mereka saudara atau sahabat."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. "Mana ada saudara atau sahabat yang berciuman dengan intens selayaknya kekasih."

Henry menyamankan dirinya duduk di samping Ryeowook. "Mungkin kau salah lihat."

"Tidak. Aku jelas melihat mereka ciuman."

"Kau sudah menanyakannya sendiri pada Yesung hyung?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Aku langsung pergi saat mereka berciuman. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya Henry. Berita tentang hubungan mereka juga sudah menyebar luas. Apa itu tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka memang pacaran?"

Henry terdiam. Ia mengingat kembali saat ia tengah jalan bersama Zhoumi –namjachingunya- dua hari yang lalu. Ia memang sempat melihat sebuah majalah, dengan wajah Yesung dan Tiffany yang tengah berciuman menjadi covernya. Tapi, waktu itu ia hanya menganggap bahwa itu adalah bagian dari drama yang tengah mereka bintangi. Jadi, ia tidak mengambil pusing hal itu.

"Tidak selamanya apa yang kita lihat dan dengar itu benar, Wookie. Sebelum kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya, dan mendengar sendiri dari orang yang bersangkutan. Jangan pernah percaya pada berita seperti itu. Kau tahu, mereka itu selebritis. Yang berita tentang mereka adalah penghasil uang bagi para wartawan. Wartawan itu mungkin saja membuat sebuah kebohongan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Atau, sang selebritis sendiri yang menjual kebohongan demi mendongkrak popularitas. Kau tahu sendiri, kalau Tiffany itu artis baru. Jadi, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia memanfaatkan status Yesung yang jelas adalah artis ternama di negeri ini untuk membuat namanya ikut bersinar."

Ryeowook diam mencerna ucapan Henry. Apa yang di ucapkan Henry, sejujurnya sama dengan apa yang di pikirkannnya. Itu hanya gossip, bukan fakta. "Kau benar, Henry. Aku percaya pada Yesung hyung."

Sebuah senyuman sama-sama mereka lemparkan. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Ryeowook dan Henry memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sepulang dari _World Hotel_, Ryeowook memang langsung ke sekolah dan menuju atap. Ia butuh ketenangan, dan di atap sekolah itulah tempat yang paling tepat.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Siwon menatap namja di hadapannya dengan intens. Membuat namja yang di pandangi seperti itu menjadi gugup. Sepertinya di akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

"Ini sudah melewati batas. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali dan tidak ada peningkatan sedikitpun. Entah sampai kapan lagi hal ini akan terus berlanjut. Apa kau mau menjadi anak bodoh?" Sang lawan bicara menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak berubah?"

"Mianhae, seonsaengnim. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Tidak akan mengulanginya lagi? Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali, tapi kau tetap melanggarnya." Namja di hadapannya semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin menemui walimu. Bawa orang tuamu besok ke sekolah."

Kepala sang lawan bicara mendongak dengan mata membelak. "Ye? Orang tuaku?"

Siwon mengangguk tegas. "Yah, siapa saja yang bisa mewakilimu. Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk lemas. "Nde, seonsaengnim."

**..::KyuWook::..**

"Bagaimana? Apa yang di katakan Siwon Ssaem?" Henry bertanya saat Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya.

"Aku di suruh membawa waliku ke sekolah besok." Jawabnya lemah.

"Salahmu sendiri, aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membolos. Tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku."

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Salahmu juga yang tidak mencegahku lebih keras."

Henry berdecak kesal. "Haish.. kau ini benar-benar tidak ingin salah sendiri." Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan bahu mendengarnya.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Suasan di kelas XI-A saat itu terlihat ramai. Waktu istirahat telah berlangsung, jadi tidak salah jika suasana kelas terkesan gaduh. Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit pucat terlihat menyendiri di pojokan. Ia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan keramaian yang di ciptakan teman kelasnya. Matanya tetap tertuju pada benda di tangannya. Menatap intens seakan-akan ingin menelan benda kotak itu hidup-hidup. Bibirnya berdecak kesal saat dua kata terkutuk baginya terpampang di layar PSP. Konsentrasinya buyar hanya karena memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun ia sukai diam-diam.

"Sial! Game over lagi." Rutuknya. Sembari memasukkan PSP tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Semangatnya untuk memainkan benda tersebut hilang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencari hiburan yang lain. Namun, tak ada yang menarik baginya. Teman kelasnya sangat membosankan baginya. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang masih suka memainkan permainan yang konyol dan bodoh di matanya. Menurutnya, hanya ia yang terlihat lebih waras dan dewasa di kelas unggulan tersebut.

Di perhatikannya seorang namja tinggi yang tengah melempar kertas pada namja blonde yang tengah berlari munuju tempatnya.

Srakk

Robekan kertas tersebut meleset dan mengenai wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ia berdiri sambil menggenggam kertas yang mengenai kepalanya tadi. "Yak! Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan benar?! Kau mengenaiku, bodoh!" Teriaknya marah.

Namja sang pelaku pelemparan membatu di tempat. Ketahuilah, Kyuhyun adalah siswa yang paling di segani di sekolah itu. Dan.. Oh, jangan lupakan seseorang lagi yang kelasnya hanya berbatas tembok dengan kelasnya. "Mi-mianhae."

Kyuhyun mengenggam erat kertas di tangannya. Saat ia hendak melempar balik kertas tersebut, ia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di sana. Ia mengerutkan kening dan melebarkan kertas itu. Sebuah majalah ternyata. "Yesung dan Tiffany berpacaran." Ia mengeja hangul yang tertera. Kemudian memperhatikan wajah yang terpampang di sana. "Bukannya ini Yesung? Idolanya, Ryeowook?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Bukankah ini berita yang bagus. Aku bisa memiliki Ryeowook sepenuhnya." Seringainya semakin lebar. Di lipatnya kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia melangkah keluar. Melewati begitu saja namja yang masih setia mematung tak jauh di depannya.

"Apa dia tidak jadi marah?" Tanya namja itu heran.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar sahut-menyahuti di lorong panjang itu. Seseorang dengan tubuh tambunnya, terlihat berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan seorang namja yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Ia sibuk membaca isi dari lembaran yang di pegangnya, untuk namja yang tampak acuh dan hanya sesekali menyahuti.

"Hari ini jadwalmu sedang kosong. Tapi, besok jadwalmu akan sangat padat. Jadi, kau boleh refreshing hari ini sepuasnya." Ujar namja tambun, yang di kenal sebagai Shindong itu kepada namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Arasso." Setelah mengucapkan kata yang singkat itu, Yesung langsung mengambil langkah cepat pergi dari sana. Membuahkan helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir sang manager.

Yesung memasuki mobilnya dengan malas. Kedua tangannya memegang setir tanpa berniat menjalankan mobil mewah tersebut. Kepalanya menengok ke samping, melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yang membuatnya semakin tak bersemangat.

'_Saya menemukan kotak ini tak jauh dari kamar anda. Di kartu kecil ini juga terdapat nama anda. Jadi, saya pikir ini pasti milik anda.'_

Yesung mengingat kembali ucapan _Office boy_ yang menyerahkan kotak itu padanya, saat ia baru saja pulang dari mengantar Tiffany ke rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya meraih kotak tersebut. Di bukanya kertas ucapan yang terselip di antara pita dan membaca isinya.

'_Saengil chukkae hamnida, Yesung hyung'_

Ia tersenyum setelah membaca sederetan kalimat sederhana itu. Sederhana tapi mengandung makna yang mendalam. Ia kemudian membuka kotaknya. Sebuah jam tangan antik langsung tertangkap retinanya. Ia mengeluarkan jam tangan itu dan memperhatikannya sebentar. Ia tersenyum, lagi. Kemudian ia melepaskan jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menggantinya dengan jam tangan antik tadi.

Setelah memastikan jam tangan itu mellingkar dengan rapi di tangannya. Ia kemudian menancap gas, dan berlalu dari sana.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Bell tanda berakhirnya proses belajar-mengajar di _SMA Haekang_ itu berbunyi nyaring. Suasana kelas seketika ramai dengan sorak-sorai penuh kebahagiaan para siswa yang ingin segera pulang. Tak terkecuali Ryeowook dan Henry, yang tampak memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu, kita berangkat ke _café_ bersama-sama. Arachi?"

Henry mengangguk antusias. "Arasso. Aku akan siap sebelum kau datang. Tapi, kau jangan lama-lama yah. Aku takut terlambat dan mendapat omelan panjang dari Heechul sajang"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan datang kurang dari sepuluh menit."

Henry menatapnya sanksi. "Kau selalu datang terlambat, ingat? Dan, aku tidak mau kena imbasnya juga, gara-gara berangkat bersamamu."

Ryeowook menyengir lebar. "Kali ini tidak akan. Aku janji."

"Janjimu sama sekali tidak bisa di pegang, Ryeowookie."

"Tapi kali ini kau bisa memegang janjiku. Aku sudah berubah."

"Berubah? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku mengatakannya tadi." Ryeowook kembali menyengir.

Henry mendengus kesal melihatnya. "Aku harap kau benar-benar berubah." Ujarnya seraya berjalan lebih cepat, membuat Ryeowook berlari-lari kecil menyamai langkahnya.

"Hai, mungil." Kyuhyun muncul dari lorong di depannya bersama Kibum. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih cerah dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Bukan seringai seperti biasa.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. _'Ada apa dengannya? Tidak seperti biasanya.'_

"Ayo, kita pulang bersama." Ajakan dari Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tegas.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang dengan Henry saja." Sahut Ryeowook acuh, kemudian menarik Henry yang tampak kebingungan untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kita tidak searah, Wookie." Bisik Henry pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Tapi, bukannya kalian tidak searah?." Teriak Kyuhyun dari belakang. Namja tampan itu terlihat mengejar Ryeowook dan Henry dengan berlari-lari kecil. Sementara Kibum terlihat acuh tak acuh berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya.

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun sejenak melalui ekor matanya. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula, aku dan Henry belum akan pulang. Kami akan langsung menuju café agar tidak terlambat."

Henry terperangah di sampingnya. "Kau serius, Wookie?" Tanyanya.

Ryeowook mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Henry. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku berbohong padanya."

Kyuhyun diam-diam menyeringai di sampingnya. Sepertinya, Ryeowook tidak tahu cara berbisik dengan benar. Sehingga, suaranya yang tenor itu bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun tanpa harus menguping. "Ehem.. Henry-ssi, aku pinjam Ryeowookie yah. Kau pulanglah sendirian. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Kyuhyun sengaja mengeluarkan senyum mempesonanya pada Henry yang terlihat gugup.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku sering di jemput oleh Zhoumi gege. Dia sedang menungguku di parkiran sekarang. Annyeong, Wookie. Aku pergi dulu yah." Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook yang tampak memelas, sebelum berjalan mendekati seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang.

**..::KyuWook::..**

"Tidak bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Ini sempit, kau tahu." Ryeowook sibuk mendorong Kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja mengapit tubuhnya di kursi paling belakang. Kibum hanya melirik sekilas dua namja yang tidak pernah akur itu dengan malas, kemudian sibuk menatap keluar jendela dengan _earphone_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya.

"Yak! Minggirlah, tubuhmu itu sangat berat.!" Dengan sekali dorongan, Kyuhyun terjatuh dari kursi. Ia tersungkur ke depan sambil meringis pelan. Kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, tanpa berniat untuk membantu sedikitpun. Para penumpang bus yang lain mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Gwaenchanha?" Tanya seorang ahjuma.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk sopan. "Gwaenchanha, ahjuma. Ghamshamida." Jawabnya, seraya duduk kembali di samping Ryeowook yang semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu? Doronganmu tadi benar-benar kuat." Puji Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang memang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu malas mengeluarkan suaranya untuk namja setan di sampingnya itu. Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing mengenai sikap Ryeowook padanya. Ia dengan santai langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Ryeowook yang tampak tersentak. Ryeowook berusaha mendorongnya. Namun, Kyuhyun segera menahan tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di pipinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Ryeowook akhirnya luluh. Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan wajah yang memanas.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar detak jantung Ryeowook tak beraturan, membuka matanya dan menyeringai. "Apa kau punya kelainan jantung?" Tanyanya tanpa mengubah posisinya. Ryeowook tetap mengacuhkannya dan menatap ke luar jendela. "Jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat, tidak seperti detak jantung orang normal biasanya." Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai, kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Menikmati moment berharga yang pastinya sangat jarang ia rasakan bersama orang yang di cintainya itu.

Dalam hati, Ryeowook merutuki dirinya sendiri. _'Jantung bodoh. Berhentilah berdetak dengan cepat.'_

Tepat di samping mereka. Kibum diam-diam memperhatikannya, ia tersenyum. _'Kuharap, itu awal yang baik untuk hubungan kalian.'_

**..::KyuWook::..**

Café terlihat sudah ramai oleh pengunjung. Ryeowook dan Henry sudah sibuk di dapur dengan aneka macam kue dan makanan lainnya. Sesuai janji Ryeowook, ia benar-benar datang menjemput Henry tanpa membuat mereka terlambat. Itu semua karena Ryeowook yang sengaja berangkat lebih cepat untuk mengelabui Kyuhyun yang berniat mengajaknya keluar.

"Wookie-ah, ada pengunjung yang mencarimu."

Ryeowook dan Henry kompak menatap pintu. "Siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Molla. Tapi wajahnya terlihat familiar. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana yah?" Hangeng tampak berpikir tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu. "Ah, molla. Sebaiknya kau keluar saja dan temui dia. Dia sudah menunggumu. Dia tampan, apa dia kekasihmu?."

Ryeowook menatap Henry sebentar, kemudian menatap Hangeng. "Aku akan menemuinya. Dia di meja berapa?"

"Meja no.16." Dan Hangeng langsung menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Ryeowook membuka apron yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Aku tinggal sebentar, yah." Henry mengangguk.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya benar-benar rapi, Ryeowook segera keluar dari dapur dan menuju meja pengunjung yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Langkah Ryeowook terhenti sebentar. "Jangan-jangan itu Kyuhyun." Tebaknya khawatir. "Tapi, kalau memang itu Kyuhyun. Kenapa Hangeng gege tidak mengenalinya?" Ia kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan jawabannya.

Tak mau berlama-lama dan membuat seseorang itu menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mendekati seorang namja yang terlihat menyendiri dengan mantel tebal, topi, kacamata, serta masker yang menggantung di telinga kirinya. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan wajah namja itu yang terlihat sibuk dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya.

"Yesung hyung?" Serunya pelan.

Namja yang di panggil menoleh. Ia tersenyum seraya menyuruh Ryeowook untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Ryeowook memperhatikan jam tangan yang menempel di pergelangan tangan kiri Yesung dengan kening berkerut. Yesung yang mengetahui arah pandang Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ini jam tangan pemberianmu, kan? Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."

Ryeowook tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Ne, tapi.. di mana kau mendapatkannya?" _Caramel_-nya menatap Yesung penasaran.

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang membawanya ke tempatku?"

"I-iya, tapi.."

"Kau langsung pulang sebelum menyerahkannya padaku." Potong Yesung cepat. Ryeowook tersenyum malu. "Seorang petugas menemukannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dan dia kemudian menyerahkannya padaku, karena di kartu ucapan itu tercantum namaku." Yesung menatapnya. "Kenapa kau langsung pergi? Kenapa tidak menyerahkannya langsung padaku?"

Ryeowook menunduk sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Ia menggigit bibir. _'Bagaimana aku bisa menyerahkannya, jika kau asyik bermesraan dengan aktris cantik itu.' _Bathinnya sedih. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung dengan senyum yang mengembang. Senyum yang terlihat aneh, karena terkesan di paksakan. "Aku memang berniat menyerahkannya langsung padamu, hyung. Tapi, aku tiba-tiba mendapat telpon dari eomma. Ia menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang, makanya aku langsung lari dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kotaknya. Maaf, tapi syukurlah karena kotaknya sudah sampai padamu dengan utuh."

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyeruput minumannya sebentar kemudian menatap Ryeowook dengan intens. "Apa alasanmu itu bisa aku terima?"

Tubuh Ryeowook langsung menegang seketika. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau pulang karena mendapat telpon dari eommamu, atau… karena kau melihatku bersama Tiffany?" Tanyanya yang membuat Ryeowook terasa seperti tersangka yang tengah di interogasi oleh polisi.

"A-aku.." Mata Ryeowook bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia harus jujur, atau meneruskan kebohongannya.

"Tidak perlu menjawab kalau itu membebanimu." Yesung merapikan poni yang sedikit menutupi pandangannya. "Sekedar informasi saja. Tiffany itu bukan pacarku."

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya. Ekspresinya tampak meminta penjelasan yang lebih dari namja tampan di hadapannya. Yesung tersenyum, lagi.

"Aku dan dia hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tidak lebih. Berita yang kau dengar itu bohong belaka, sama sekali tidak benar."

Ryeowook bersorak dalam hati. "Tapi… waktu itu kau menciumnya."

Sebuah seringaian tampak di bibir Yesung. "Jadi, benarkan. Kau pulang karena hal itu."

'_Baboya, Kim Ryeowook' _Rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati. "Aa.. itu… aku memang melihatnya. Tapi, tetap saja alasan sebenarnya bukan itu." Sangkalnya.

Yesung tampak membulatkan mulutnya. "Saat itu kami sama sekali tidak berciuman. Matanya kemasukan debu, dan aku membantu meniupnya. Memang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman kalau di lihat dari belakang."

Ryeowook tersenyum lega. "Jadi, benar. Kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?"

"Yah. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku benar-benar pacaran dengannya?" Godanya, membuat wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah.

"A-aniya. Itu adalah hakmu untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa melarangmu."

"Benar sekali. Kau memang bukan siapa-siapaku." Ryeowook mengangguk kecewa mendengarnya. "Tapi, kalau kau mau… aku ingin menjadi temanmu mulai hari ini. Bolehkah?"

Senyum lebar tampak di wajah Ryeowook. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya pasti.

Yesung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, mari kita rayakan pertemanan kita hari ini." Ia mengangkat gelasnya. "Bersulang?"

Ryeowook ikut mengambil satu gelas yang ada di depannya. Entah itu milik siapa, yang jelas ia tidak mempedulikannya. "Bersulang."

Dan, kedua gelas itu saling beradu. Sehingga menimbulkan suara _'Cting'_ yang khas.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Suara berisik berasal dari layar plasma di ruangan minimalis, yang hanya di huni oleh dua namja tampan. Atensi mereka fokus menatap layar, sedang kedua tangannya asyik memencet-mencet tombol pada stik yang di pegangnya. Kegiatan yang memang tidak pernah mereka tinggalkan barang seharipun. Demi menguji kemampuan masing-masing, dan siapa yang pantas mendapatkan gelas _Master Game_.

Kyuhyun melempar stiknya sembarangan saat dirinya menghadapi kekalahan lagi. Ia paling benci saat Kibum mengalahkannya dalam permainan itu. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di karpet bulu yang sedang di dudukinya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit.

Kibum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun, yang entah sejak kapan telah memejamkan matanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, sementara perhatiannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Kyuhyun-ah" Panggilnya.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun sontak terbuka. "Seperti biasa. Tidak ada perkembangan yang significant." Jawabnya tak bersemangat.

"Kulihat tadi kalian begitu dekat. Malah, terlihat mesra."

"Memang benar. Tapi, ia sama sekali belum bisa menyadari perasaanku."

Kibum menatapnya sekilas. "Bagaimana dia bisa menyadari perasaanmu, jika kau selalu memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Kau selalu membentak dan mengerjainya. Itu masalahnya."

"Bukankah kau sama saja?" Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Tapi aku berbeda."

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Kira-kira, kapan dia bisa menyadari perasaanku?"

Giliran Kibum yang menghela nafas panjang. "Saat kau mengungkapkannya."

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya berada di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya beralih ke belakang kepalanya. "Tanpa aku mengungkapkannya." Jelasnya.

"Jika kau bersikap manis padanya."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, mencerna ucapan Kibum. "Tapi, itu akan terasa aneh. Dari buruk, menjadi baik secara tiba-tiba. Ia malah akan mengataiku aneh."

"Tidak, jika kau melakukannya perlahan-lahan. Step by step."

"Benar juga. Aku akan mencobanya. Gomawo Kibumie…"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum dari samping. Kibum tersenyum seraya membalas pelukannya. "Semoga beruntung."

"Tumben kau dewasa." Ejek Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah Kibum langsung berubah datar seketika. "Aku memang selalu dewasa."

**..::KyuWook::..**

"Heechul hyung…" Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar Heechul tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, membuat sang pemilik kamar mengumpat kesal.

"Wae?" Tanyanya ketus.

Ryeowook masuk setelah menutup pintu. Ia duduk di pinggi ranjang, menghadap ke arah Heechul yang tengah meratakan masker yang menempel di wajahnya yang terbilang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. "Besok hyung sibuk?"

"Ani. Wae?"

"Hyung bisa ke sekolahku sebentar?"

Heechul menatap pantulan Ryeowook di dalam cermin. "Kau membuat masalah lagi?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Ck, dasar pembuat masalah." Ryeowook cemberut mendengarnya. "Suruh eomma atau appa saja yang pergi. Hyung paling malas berurusan dengan guru-guru tua yang pastinya sangat membosankan itu." Jemari lentiknya kembali meratakan masker yang sudah mulai mengering.

"Eomma dan appa tidak bisa. Besok eomma ada Ceci foto dengan fotoghrafer terkenal, kemudian ia akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengadakan konser tunggal di sana selama dua hari. Sementara appa besok ada rapat panjang yang tidak bisa di tunda. Hanya kau yang tersisa, hyung. Jebal.. bantu aku." Ryeowook mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada, sementara wajahnya terlihat sangat memelas.

Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya, yang sebenarnya memang sudah selesai sejak Ryeowook belum datang. Ia kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang sudah mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya yang paling ampuh. '_Puppy eyes'_. "Baiklah, jam berapa hyung harus hadir di sana?" Meski Heechul terkenal sangar. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia masih memilik rasa empati.

"Tepat jam 10. Tidak kurang, dan tidak lebih." Jawab Ryeowook semangat.

"Tapi, hyung tidak bisa lama-lama. Hyung masih perlu mengurusi butik yang hyung kelola. Sudah lama hyung tidak ke sana. Hyung perlu memantau perkembangan butik itu juga selain cafe."

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "Tidak akan lama, hyung. Aku janji. Hyung hanya perlu bertatap muka dengan guruku, dan setelahnya hyung boleh pulang. Ia juga harus mengajar, kan? Jadi, sudah pasti tidak akan lama."

"Arasso.. urusanmu sudah selesai, kan? Jadi, sekarang keluarlah. Hyung mau tiduran sambil menunggu masker ini mengering sempurna. Pergi sana." Heechul sedikit mendorong Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berdiri seraya memperhatikan Heechul yang sudah merebahkan tubuh langsingnya dengan nyaman di kasur empuknya. Tak lupa ia memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Bibir Ryeowook maju beberapa senti ke depan. "Ish.. dasar, hyung menyebalkan" Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke lantai, kemudian ia keluar dengan membanting pintunya.

"Hati-hati, nanti pintuku rusak. Kau mau tanggung jawab?!" Teriak Heechul hati-hati, takut membuat maskernya berantakan.

**..::KyuWook::..**

"Untuk menyelesaikan soal no. 2 ini, kau harus menggunakan rumus yang ini. Aku akan mengajarimu cara menyelesaikannya." Kyuhyun tampak menggoreskan pencilnya di selembar kertas kosong.

Ryeowook tampak memperhatikannya dengan serius dan sesekali mengangguk tanda mengerti. Entah ia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak, yang jelas ia tidak mau mendapat bentakan lagi. Tidak cukup satu menit, kertas di tangan Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan coret-coretan hasil karya tangan ajaibnya. Ia menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke arah Ryeowook.

"Apa kau mengerti sampai di sini?" Tanyanya lembut, selembut tatapan matanya. Yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya pasti.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini aku akan memberimu 5 soal saja. Jika kau memang sudah ada peningkatan, maka aku akan menambah 5 soal lagi untuk tiap harinya." Kyuhyun mulai menulis beberapa soal kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook.

'_Tumben dia baik'_ Inner Ryeowook bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi, ia tidak ambil pusing tentang itu. Yang pasti, perubahan Kyuhyun adalah keuntungan baginya. Dan, jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa ia tengah berbahagia sekarang. Menjadi teman seorang idola tampan yang sangat terkenal merupakan hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah ia dapat.

Ryeowook menyerahkan kertas yang berisi jawabannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menerimanya dan memeriksa semua jawawabannya. Ia tersenyum. "Ternyata benar sudah ada peningkatan. Kau hanya salah sedikit di no.2. Seharusnya di situ kau mengkalikannya, bukan membaginya." Tangannya terulur menyentuh pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Sudah ku duga kau memang bukan anak yang bodoh. Kau hanya terlalu malas dan cuek pada pelajaran. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi juara di kelasmu jika kau terus belajar dengan semangat seperti ini."

Perlahan-lahan sudut bibir Ryeowook terangkat. "Jeongmalyeo?" Tanyanya antusias.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Maka dari itu, kau tidak boleh malas lagi. Arra?"

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat. "Arasso, seonsaengnim." Ucapnya dengan wajah berbinar.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Henry melirik Ryeowook di sampingnya dengan raut bingung. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau lupa meminum obat sebelum ke sekolah?"

Ryeowook mendelik tajam. "Memangnya kau pikir aku punya kelainan?" Henry hanya menyengir di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat aneh pagi ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, kau akan terus menghela nafas yang membuatku serasa akan ikut sial jika terus mendengarnya."

"Henry-ah, ternyata ucapanmu benar. Yesung hyung tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Tiffany. Mereka hanya rekan kerja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Dan, kau tahu?"

Henry menggeleng. "Kau belum memberitahuku. Jadi, mana mungkin aku mengetahuinya."

"Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun juga sudah mulai berubah. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu marah-marah dan memukul kepalaku. Kemarin dia bersikap lembut padaku. Tatapan matanya juga tidak setajam dulu, tapi tetap mempesona. Dia jadi semakin tampan jika seperti itu."

Henry memicingkan matanya menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi risih. "Wae?"

Tangan kanan Henry terjulur menyentuh kening Ryeowook, sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh keningnya sendiri. "Tidak panas." Ujarnya.

Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Henry dari keningnya. "Kau kenapa, sih? Aneh."

"Kau yang aneh. Kau tidak salah memuji Kyuhyun?"

"Apa tadi aku memujinya?"

"Tetap mempesona dan semakin tampan, apa menurutmu itu bukan pujian?"

"Aku mungkin tidak sadar mengatakan itu." Cengirnya.

"Apa kau mulai tertarik padanya? Dia itu tampan dan keren, asal kau tahu saja. Tak jauh beda dengan Yesung hyung."

"Apa kau gila? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan Yesung hyung. Dan, aku tetap menyukai Yesung hyung. Tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Dan, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menyukai Kyuhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada namja setan seperti dia. Meski ia tampan sekalipun."

Henry mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan, Wookie. Kecuali kalau kau _indigo_. Lagipula, entah kenapa aku melihat pancaran yang lain di mata Kyuhyun saat dia menatapmu." Ryeowook menatapnya penasaran. "Aku rasa, ia menyukaimu." Kemudian ia terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Sebuah Lamborghini putih memasuki kawasan sekolah SMA Haekang. Mobil itu terparkir di antara mobil lainnya. Seseorang keluar dari mobil. Ia melepaskan kaca matanya kamudian menghampiri seseorang yang tengah melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

"Kajja, hyung. Choi Ssaem sudah menunggu kita di ruangannya."

Heechul hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya di tarik oleh Ryeowook memasuki gedung sekolah. Setelah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. Heechul tampak menghela nafas bosan, ketika Ryeowook mengetuk pintu dan kembali menariknya untuk masuk.

"Annyeong, seonsaengnim."

"Ne." Siwon yang tadinya sibuk dengan kertas di tangannya langsung berdiri untuk menyambut tamunya. "Si-" Ia membatu, menatap namja cantik yang juga ikut membatu melihat ketampanan wajahnya.

"Ehem.. ehem.." Ryeowook sedikit berdehem menghentikan kegiatan sang hyung dan sang guru yang tampak _Falling in love. 'Love at the first sigh_, eoh?' Batinnya.

"Ah.. si-silahkan duduk."

"Ne,"

Ryeowook dan Heechul duduk berdampingan. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada namja tampan di hadapan mereka yang entah kenapa terlihat gugup.

Siwon menyerahkan sebuah map pada Heechul. "Nama saya Choi Siwon, saya wali kelas Kim Ryeowook. Dan ini adalah berkas tentang semua kelakukan buruknya selama bersekolah di sini. Silahkan di baca untuk memastikannya sendiri."

Heechul membuka map di tangannya dan membaca isinya. Kemudian melirik sebentar ke arah Ryeowook tajam. "Ah.. Jeoseonghamnnida. Maaf, telah merepotkan anda dan guru lainnya. Saya adalah hyung-nya, Kim Heechul imnida." Heechul sedikit membungkukkan badannya malu-malu. Siwon ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Siwon keluar dari pokok permasalahan.

"Belum." Heechul tampak malu-malu sambil menyampirkan poninya ke samping.

Dan, sebuah obrolan yang panjang mereka lakukan. Membuat seseorang yang masih berada satu ruangan dengan mereka mendengus kesal. _'Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Ini lebih kepada kencan buta daripada pertemuan antara orang tua siswa dengan guru.'._

"Seonsaengnim." Panggilnya membuat kedua orang di hadapan dan di sampingnya menoleh menatapnya. "Bukankah jam mengajar Ssaem sudah di mulai?"

Siwon tampak terperangah. "Astaga. Aku hampir lupa." Ia segera mengambil buku-buku dan peralatan yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengajar nanti. "Jeoseonghamnida, Heechul-ssi. Maaf, pertemuan kita harus berakhir di sini."

"Gwaenchanha. Aku juga masih punya urusan lain." Heechul ikut berdiri. Merapikan penampilannya kemudian ikut keluar bersama Siwon dan Ryeowook.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Maaf membuat waktu anda terbuang sia-sia."

Heechul tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kewajiban saya selain eomma dan appa untuk mengurusi adikku yang nakal ini." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Siwon melirik sekilas Ryeowook. Kemudian ia menatap Heechul dengan senyum menawannya. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

**..::KyuWook::..**

_Drrtttt… drrrttttt…._

Ryeowook meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping tangannya. Ia membuka pesan yang masuk dan membaca isinya.

_From: Evil Kyunie._

'_Kau sibuk?'_

"Tumben dia sms" Ryeowook mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian ia meletakkan _ballpoint_ yang sedari tadi di pegangnya untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Jemari lentiknya sibuk beradu dengan tombol-tombol yang ada di ponsel, mengetik sebuah balasan untuk pesan tadi.

_To: Evil Kyunie._

'_Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas darimu. Kenapa?'_

Ia menutup bukunya, merapikan meja belajar sebelum beranjak menuju ranjang. Di rebahkannya tubuhnya seraya menunggu pesan balasan dari namja yang bahkan jarak rumahnya hanya terhalangi oleh pagar.

_Drrttt…_

Segera di bukanya pesan yang baru masuk.

_From: Evil Kyunie._

'_Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar malam ini. Kalau kau mau, aku tidak memaksa."_

Ryeowook mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk jalan-jalan sebentar." Ia tersenyum.

_To: Evil Kyunie._

'_Baiklah, kedengarannya juga menarik. Aku akan bersiap-siap.'_

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun membalas pesannya.

_From: Evil Kyunie._

'_Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau sudah siap.'_

**..::KyuWook::..**

Kyuhyun memekik kegirangan setelah membaca sms terakhir dari Ryeowook. Kemudian ia naik ke atas ranjang dan melompat-lompat. Ternyata cukup mudah untuk mengajak namja manis itu keluar bersama. Jika ia tahu seperti ini, sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Setelah puas menyalurkan kebahagiaannya, ia turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lima belas menit kemudian. Dengan tubuh yang hanya di tutupi oleh sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia berjalan menuju lemari. Mencari-cari pakaian yang tepat untuk ia gunakan nanti.

Sebuah baju lengan panjang, berbahan kain wol berwarna coklat muda terang menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah syal tebal dengan warna yang sama, serta mantel tebal berwarna merah dengan bulu-bulu tebal di kerahnya, yang kemudian di padukan dengan bawahan jeans berwarna hitam gelap.

Setelah memakai pakaian yang ia pilih, ia berjalan menuju cermin. Menatap kaca lebar di depannya yang menampilkan refleksi tubuhnya secara utuh. Di perhatikannya penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Ia tersenyum. "Perfect." Setelahnya ia mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di laci meja nakas, dan berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju garasi saat mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat. Ia tidak mau membuat namja manis di depan sana menunggu lebih lama. Di nyalakannya mobilnya keluar dari garasi. Pagar di depannya langsung terbuka secara otomatis, saat mobilnya mendekat.

Ia turun dari mobil dan mendekati Ryeowook yang tampak sudah menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya. Ryeowook tampak sangat manis dan imut dengan mantel tebal kebesaran berwarna hitam, tak lupa topi rajut berwarna merah yang menutupi surai coklat madunya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama." Ia memasang wajah menyesal.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Gwaenchanha. Aku juga baru keluar tadi."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk. Setelah memastikan Ryeowook sudah masuk sempurna, ia menutup pintunya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelah kiri.

**..::KyuWook::..**

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan langkah canggung. Tak satupun pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan setibanya di taman itu. Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit. Langit terlihat sudah semakin menggelap, udara malam juga terasa semakin dingin. Sementara Ryeowook tampak mengeratkan mantelnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang di kenakannya.

Kyuhyun meliriknya. "Akan kubelikan coklat hangat. Kau tunggu aku di kursi di depan pohon itu." Tanpa mendengar jawaban atau persetujuan dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dari sana.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kursi panjang yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun tadi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya seraya menatap sekeliling. Taman itu cukup ramai dengan beberapa pasangan kekasih yang tampak menikmati moment berharga mereka. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat betapa akur dan akrabnya pasangan yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun muncul sambil membawa dua gelas coklat hangat untuk dirinya dan juga Ryeowook. "Ini,"

Ryeowook menerima gelas yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di gelas itu dan meminumnya sedikit. "Gomawo." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook. Matanya memandang sekeliling sebentar. "Apa kau sudah tahu tentang… hubungan Yesung dan Tiffany?" Tanyanya pelan.

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya di gelas. "Sudah, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar pacaran."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Kyuhyun tampak kecewa.

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat. "Mereka hanya rekan kerja, tidak lebih. Yesung hyung sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku." Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian menatap langit. "Kau senang mendengarnya? Bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar pacaran."

"Tentu. Mana ada fans yang rela melihat idolanya dekat dengan artis lain."

"Kau menyukainya, yah?" Terdengar ada kekecewaan yang mendalam di nada bicaranya.

Ryeowook menatapnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau menyukainya." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Yang kau katakan benar. Aku menyukainya." Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis.

"Lalu, apa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat menunduk dan menatap Ryeowook intens.

"Tidak," Jawab Ryeowook lemas. "Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa berdekatan dengannya." Ia tersenyum kembali. "Kenapa kita malah membicarakan tentang Yesung hyung? Bukannya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Itu tujuanmu mengajakku ke sini, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama sebelum menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. "Tidakkah kau ingin berpindah ke lain hati?" Tanyanya ambigu.

"Hya.. kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Tatapan Kyuhyun menajam. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Eumm.. aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya." Jawabnya ragu.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram pundak Ryeowook keras. Ryeowook meringis pelan. "Lupakan dia."

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku bilang lupakan dia!"

Ryeowook melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun di pundaknya kemudian berdiri. "Apa hakmu untuk menyuruhku melupakannya? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, kau tahu. Bahkan eomma, appa dan Heechul hyung juga tidak berhak mengaturku untuk itu. Aku mau dekat dengan siapa saja itu hakku." Ia berbalik. "Aku ingin pulang." Ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Di langkahkannya kakinya cepat mengejar langkah Ryeowook. Di tariknya tangan Ryeowook untuk berbalik padanya, kemudian di dorongnya ke pohon dan secepat kilat menciumnya di bibir.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga.

Plakk

Satu tamparan ia hadiahkan di pipi putih Kyuhyun. "Kau gila!" Pekiknya tak terima.

"Ya, aku memang gila!. Aku gila karena AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. "Kau…" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda? Apa ciuman tadi itu juga sebuah candaan bagimu?!"

Perlahan bulir-bulir bening mengalir di kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Mianhae." Lirihnya, kemudian berlari dari sana.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sendu. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia menyesal. Menyesal telah melakukan tindakan bodoh yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup. Seharusnya tadi ia bicara baik-baik, bukan dengan membentak dan memaksa seperti tadi.

"Dasar bodoh."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seruan yang jelas di tujukan untuknya. Di tatapnya tanpa ekspresi namja yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sukses membuatnya lebih menjauhimu setelah ini. Dasar bodoh."

"Aku tahu. Dan, jangan mengataiku bodoh terus-menerus."

Namja di sampingnya mendengus kesal. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba membantumu."

"Dengan mengataiku bodoh? Kurasa itu bukan bantuan, melainkan membuatku semakin terpuruk."

Kibum berdiri, pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Aku ingin menyadarkanmu dari kebodohanmu. Orang bijak mengendalikan dirinya, sementara orang bodoh mengikuti emosi. Kau.." Kepalanya menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Kau bodoh karena mengikuti emosimu." Dan, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun menunduk. "Ya, aku memang bodoh." Ujarnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Eotteokhae chingudeul?**

**Chapternya sudah panjang, kan? Dan.. moment untuk KyuWook juga udah banyak?. ^o^**

**Kyu udah ngungkapin perasaannya tuh. Kira-kira Ryeowook bisa nerima gak yah… #posemikir**

**Yasudah, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah, kalau mau tahu akhir hubungan KyuWook.**

**Dan, sekedar informasi. Chapter depan adalah LAS CHAPTER. Kkk..**

**Oh iya, sekarang author akan kembali seperti semula. Sekali publish bisa 4 ff yang di update. Kalau update satu-satu prosesnya bakalan lama, dan ngutang ffnya jadi lama juga. Jadi, kalau lihat ada ff yang saya update, cek ff yang lainnya juga yah. Gomawo..**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**RiyantiKWS:** Hehehe.. deritanya jadi orang bodoh. #dijitakWook.. Ani, hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Ingat kata Yeye. Kkk

**oelfha100194:** Ini masih termasuk update cepat, kan? Kibum dan Kyuhyun kan memang partner in crime. Kkk

**ichigo song: **Wkwkwk.. bukan sejuta. Tapi puluhan doank. XD Ryeowook memang malang. Lihat aja kepalanya sampe bengkak gitu. Heheh

** .16:** Kibum kan udah punya Hae, masa dia suka ma Wook. Dia meluk Wook Cuma pengen buat Kyu jealous.. ^.^

**hanazawa kay:** Chapter ini udah panjang, kann.? Wook gak jadi patah hati. Udah keburu di jelasin ma Yeye kalau dia gk punya hubungan apa2 dg Fanny unni.

** 1:** Ini udah di lanjut..

**Raiaryeong9:** Kapan Wook suka ma Kyu? Tungga chapter depan aja yah. Kkk. Arra, aku tahu. Aku masih ingat reviewnya di chapter satu. Hehe

**etwina:** Eumm.. mian chingu, kado yang di berikan Wook untuk Yesung bukan kue, tapi jam tangan. Hehehe..

**Cloud prince:** Wkwkwk.. meski begitu, dia udah ada peningkatan di chapter ini. Salahkan Kyu yang ngajar pake acara bentak n mukulin kepalanya. Ckck.. Yeye ma Tiffany gak pacaran kok, Yesung sendiri yang bilang ke Wook. Kkk.. I love you too.. wo ai ni.. kkk

**Guest:** ini udah di lanjut.. ^.^

**bluerose:** Udah ada kemajuan kok. Kyu udah ngungkapin perasaannya. Yah, meski caranya salah. #jitakKyu.. Kibum memang berniat manas-manasin Kyu, liat aja Kyu sampe geram gitu. Kkk

**viiaRyeosom:** Jinjjayo? #matabling2. Ternyata ada juga yang nungguin FF ini. #nangisharu. Hyaa.. Hyuk itu milikku.! Gak ada yang boleh milikin dia selain aku ma Hae. Kkk.. Kyu gak bakalan jadi pangeran kesiangan, aku jamin itu. Wkwk. Untuk ff reqmu. Aku udah ada ide, aku mau bikin yang romance aja deh, gpp kan? Tapi nanti akan ada sedikit fantasy n mystery. Tapi, gak bisa dibikinin secepatnya.

**mie2ryeosom:** Ne, annyeong.. salam kenal juga. Gpp kok. Asal ke depannya tetap review. Kkk Soal Hae jadi uke, aku juga gak suka sih sebenarnya. Gk suka benget malah. Makanya aku gak bikin moment untuk mereka. bagiku, Hae itu seme sejati. hehe

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gamshahamnida chingudeul yang sudah setia membaca dan mereview.. Terima kasih bagi SiDers juga di manapun kalian berada. Hehe.. I love you all..**

**Untuk Review?**

**Hak kalian masing-masing.**

**See you next chapter.. ^.^**


End file.
